Do You Remember?
by Hespera Nova
Summary: Iason has his mind wiped by Raoul, as Jupiter has commanded that all memories of Riki to be erased from his mind. Raoul has second thoughts about having done the right thing. Riki is confined in Raoul's house. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, just me playing here.

I know many of you must have already read this story, but I am slowly editing it, to get in touch and try finishing it. Plus, I would like to have all my work in one place.

An exotic pet

Raoul met Iason at the door. He embraced him, some bitter taste still lingering in his mouth.

'Good evening, Iason. Welcome to my house.'

He gently directed Iason to a seat on a lavish sofa. The Blondie smiled:

'I know I have been neutralized for a while, Raoul, but you do not have to care for me like I am some kind of crippled man.'

Raoul sighed:

'I worry for you, my dear friend. You do not seem … to be all yourself. I simply want you back, but I won't press the matter more.'

'What do you mean, Raoul? Did I commit any mistakes today, at the conference?'

Iason seemed genuinely worried, so his friend hurried to dissipate his fears with a sympathetic smile.

'No, your performance was nothing short of amazing as it always is. What I want to say is that in your private life, you seem somewhat bored.'

He caressed a flawless cheek and bent to place a chaste kiss on Iason's temple.

'I do not know what to say to you, Raoul. I enjoy reading, playing chess with you … is there something I did before that accident that I do not do now? Somehow, you make me think something is amiss! And I don't know what it is!'

Raoul just flashed a half perverted smile and whispered in Iason's ear:

'Pet shows. What do you think? Would you like to go see one?'

Iason just shrugged.

'I don't really care for pet shows. I'd rather stay here, with you, if you don't mind.'

Raoul had no wish to let the matter drop, just like that.

'But what if I have a pet, right here?'

'As you wish …' Iason complied, his tone lacking conviction.

His friend moved from the sofa and walked to the door. In a few seconds, he came back with a creature treading in his footsteps. The youth wore nothing but leather strips, enticingly wrapped against his wrists, his torso, and his ankles, complemented by a see through thong made of lace. The boy walked with his head bowed, and Iason just let his eyes travel over the young body, showing no signs of interest. Raoul sat again next to Iason and asked eagerly:

'What do you think of him?'

'Raoul, he is so … dark. And he is a little too old for a pet, don't you think? Have you created him in your lab? He looks rather … like a mongrel.'

The dark haired youth kneeled before them, tight fists resting on brawny legs. Iason asked him gently:

'Raise your eyes, pet, I want to see your face.'

Eyes floating in tears fixed Iason, making the Blondie jump for a blink of a second. After that, Iason remained unmoved. Raoul asked worriedly:

'What's the matter, Iason?'

'N…nothing, Raoul. Just a sudden headache, I think. What an exotic pet you have, quite exquisite. I'm sorry for not being in the mood to watch him perform tonight, Raoul. But, tell me, what is wrong with him? Is he a mongrel, as I think?'

'Yes, he is, Iason.'

Iason smiled.

'You are a little devil, aren't you, Raoul? Where did you get such a specimen?'

'Aren't you … shocked? Disgusted?'

'Disgusted? Why? He is very beautiful.'

Iason let his eyes roam again over the form on the floor, now with a faint sign of interest.

'How old is he?'

'He is 21.'

'Very beautiful, indeed, Raoul. Deep black eyes. But don't you have trouble keeping him?'

'No, nobody cares whom I have home.'

'This is some daring talk from your part, Raoul. Doesn't Jupiter mind?'

'Are you trying to lecture me?'

Raoul seemed very sad. Iason caressed his friend's arm, in apology.

'No, Raoul, I would never do that. Your pet is wonderful, I hope we will both get to enjoy him another night.'

Raoul thought he heard his heart cracking upon hearing these words and he almost cringed away from Iason's touch. On the floor, the pet let his head on his chest, hardly suppressing his sobs.

'But he is very sad, Raoul. Does he miss his home?'

The form on the floor fidgeted upon hearing these words. Raoul laughed nervously:

'Who cares about a pet's feelings?'

'Raoul', Iason chided affectionately, 'you care about the whole galaxy. But I will let you be. My head is killing me. Please accept my apologies for not being able to enjoy your pet tonight. I bet he is exquisitely enthralling, as anything that's yours.'

Iason threw Raoul a sheepish smile and let his friend kiss his lips. He let himself comforted by the soft kiss, than reluctantly let go.

'Farewell, my friend.'

He didn't look back, not once. When the door shut, the pet began to cry relentlessly. Raoul passed by him and ordered, in a strangled voice:

'Get up, wash your face and sleep. I don't want your face ruined. He will be back another night.'

The youth got up from the floor.

'You asshole! You made him like this!'

Raoul felt a headache of his own slowly developing.

'I guess I must be grateful you kept your mouth shut when he was here. Is it too much to ask you to be quiet?'

The boy rushed to the Blondie and started pounding the broad chest with his fists, angrily:

'You, at least, get to hold him in your arms, to kiss him!'

Raoul pushed the pet away from him, making him stumble and fall on his back, on the sofa. In one swift movement, he was over the dark haired boy, scanning his features with tentative eyes. Disdain could be read in green emerald eyes.

'What did he see in you, mongrel? How could he let himself led by you towards his own destruction? And you dare accusing me! I had no choice!'

Only hatred could be seen in the black pools. Raoul could not help himself and he angrily bit on full red lips, drawing blood. The youth squirmed under him, trying to free his body from his tormentor. But Raoul pressed him into the sofa, panting:

You are not going anywhere! Show me what is like to be the pet of Iason Mink!'

The youngster felt like fainting under the other's weigh.

'Please, Raoul!' He managed to utter.

The Blondie released him a little, only to adjust his body between lean tanned legs. He grinded the boy's groin with his erection and began moving against it. He could tell the dark one was fighting against his own forming arousal and he grinned malevolently.

'Yes, so well trained…'

The boy drew his breath and spat in his face:

'Do you want to share Iason's fate by fucking me?'

'I'm not Iason, pet. I can do what I want with you, no one will care. Not even Jupiter. She gave you to me.'

'Why?' The voice sounded almost desperate.

'To have you done with. But I haven't decided yet, and she doesn't care.'

The mongrel pondered for a while, and Raoul just watched different emotions passing over the handsome face.

'You have a plan', the youth said matter-of-factly. 'I think … you want him to remember. I know I want him to remember me, but you? Why, Raoul?'

Raoul cursed at the boy's shrewdness of mind. He got up abruptly from the warm body.

'None of your business. Go to your room. I do not want to see your face until tomorrow night. In the meantime, do not waste yourself crying. I want you to look amazing when Iason will come again.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Raoul watched Iason surreptitiously over the table. His friend had frowned upon looking the little marble figures on the table and now he reached to grab one, but then retracted his hand, and suddenly applied the final blow.

'Checkmate', he said victoriously, and Raoul smiled enjoying to see his friend so happy.

He got up and went over to Iason, standing up next to him. Iason looked up to him, with a look so clean, so innocent, that Raoul felt his heart ache. He took lateral strands of hair and pushed them to the nape, holding Iason's richness of hair in a bun. Then he bent and claimed the parted soft lips, trying to hide his sadness. And Iason let him have his way, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Without responding too much, though. "Can I ever make you love me?" he thought, but he freed Iason's lips, and caressed them with his hand, in apology, sighing.

'I apologize, Raoul. It may be than I am not quite fully recovered … You are a great kisser', he smiled sheepishly. 'But I have to ask you something. Was our … ahem … relationship known by others? Did Jupiter say anything against it?'

Raoul sighed again.

'No, nobody knew.' Not even you, he continued in his head, but these words never left his lips.

'I would like to give it a try. Maybe a pet show at your house would help?'

'I will have the pet ready for tomorrow night, if that is ok with you.'

'Great, Raoul! Then we will have a great time together.'

'Does it bother you that we … have an illicit affair?'

'I don't see why this should be anyone's business.'

'Look who's the daring one now, my dear Iason.'

'Hey, it seems I have a good teacher.'

They let their foreheads touch, sharing a common glance. A new little fire began to spark in Iason's eyes, making Raoul's heart skip one beat. Iason's arms circled his neck, drawing him in, for another kiss. This time, Raoul was the one kissed by clumsy lips, learning again their lustful ways. He felt a sudden urge to just jump Iason and have him right there. But he was not sure whether it was wise to cause a scene that would attract the attention of Iason's furniture, especially since his friend was clearly not ready for such trysts. He reluctantly let go of Iason's mouth, not before licking their contour and plastering another quick kiss on them. Iason laughed a little nervously.

'Tomorrow night then, Raoul?' His voice was hooded with new desire.

'Yes, Iason', Raoul's voice shaky as well.

'Raoul?'

'Yes, Iason?'

'What is your pet's name?'

'He is … Riki.'

Iason blinked a little in confusion, like trying to remember something. He shrugged and just grabbed his temples with his hands.

'I am really sorry, Raoul, these migraines do not want to let me go, and they come especially when I am having a great time with you. I will see you and Riki tomorrow night. I promise I will be in good health by then.'

Raoul kissed the heated forehead, frowning. Some kind of fever came and went, and Iason should have felt better by now. He would make sure to study the problem thoroughly. For the moment, he just let some pills on the table.

'Take these, Iason. They will help you sleep and you will feel better.'

'Sleep?' Somehow the thought seemed humorous to Iason. 'You know what I have dreamed last night, Raoul?'

'No, please, indulge me.'

'I dreamed about your pet. He was fully clothed, with leather pants and a jacket and he was riding a hoverbike. That was quite strange, as I am sure I have never seen him before. It suited him well though. It was a somehow nice dream, as long as it lasted.'

Raoul stared at him, with wide eyes, but he did not utter a word. Then he clasped his hands together in resolution.

'I bid you farewell for now, my friend.'

Iason got up to see him to the door. When Raoul faced him for his last goodbye, he was the one to grab the other's head in his palms and plant a soft kiss on Raoul's lips. Raoul responded, but he felt like he wanted to run away or the floor to open up and swallow him on the spot. The questions in Iason's eyes were not yet clear.

~DYR~

In Raoul's penthouse, Riki was exercising, per his new Master's instructions. He was taken by surprise upon hearing Raoul's voice.

'Your body is nicely developed.'

The words were said matter-of-factly, not a drop of irony in them. Riki just nodded and tried to get back to what he was doing. Raoul grabbed his hand and turned him.

'Do you know what Iason and I did tonight?'

'I think you want to tell me, so just spit it out', Riki let out a sigh.

'We kissed.'

Riki felt his jaw clenching upon hearing those words. What was Raoul after?

'Good for you. Now can I get back to my push-ups?'

'You do a poor job at hiding your feelings. I know it affects you.'

Riki chuckled dryly.

'No shit, clever boy. And what's for me to do? Anything I'd do, it would turn to bite me on the ass.'

'Speak politely, or I'll have you whipped.'

Riki laughed sadly.

'Do you see what I mean? And I thought Iason was strict. With you, nothing goes unnoticed.'

Raoul grabbed the boy's waist and pressed him against his own body. He used a hand to get the black hair off the dampened forehead, forcing Riki to look him in the eyes. When the pet started to shift nervously, he began to smell his neck.

'You stink.'

'What do you expect? All I did today was working out, as you said.'

'Foul mouth. I have something else to fill your mongrel mouth with.'

Riki's eyes grew wider. And he understood. Raoul's erection was quite obvious against his belly. He felt a surge of anger passing through his body. So the two good shoes Raoul had gone to Iason, made out with him, and then had come home to spend his erection with his pet. How fucked up was that? But he knew it was no good fighting.

'Ok, just let me get on my knees.'

Raoul nodded and let the boy slip from his tight embrace. Riki kneeled before him and, with steady hands, released Raoul's cock. Luckily, he was already used to Blondies' anatomy and Raoul was no bigger than Iason. He blew hot air over his Master's erection, just to hear him moan. At least, some sense of control he had to have, or otherwise, it would be no meaning to it. He licked the tip and then started to carefully wet the entire girth. He was shocked by Raoul's hand seizing his hair.

'Forget about Academy lessons. Just do it!'

Then Riki grabbed the Blondie's cock and engulfed it in one swallow, to the hilt. He was again grateful to Iason's careful training when it had come to oral sex. Otherwise, he would have choked on the enormous organ. Raoul's increasing moans assured him that he was doing a good job. He let Raoul pound his throat, to use him to the fullest, without gagging. Damn conditioning! Even though this was not by far Iason's sweet love making, that only driven by intense lust, managed to pound his throat like that, he felt his own dick growing harder. "He is not Iason! But for sure, he smells like him …" And Riki closed his eyes, trying to imagine it was Iason he had kneeled in front of, and this was just another night of lust and amazing sex. The secret idea almost made him spend himself in his sweatpants. Raoul increased his rhythm, releasing hot seed directly in Riki's throat that gulped carefully, until his Master was all dry. Strangely, Raoul's fierce grip on his hair now turned into a soft caress. He licked his lips nervously. Damn, he was going to have a sore throat! What now?

'You behaved well, pet.'

Pet. That was what he was. He was glad that Raoul rarely called him Riki, it made the twisted relationship between them to feel comfortably real. "That's right. Keep your distance, Blondie" he bemused. Apparently, this was not the case tonight. Raoul made him get up and grabbed his stubborn erection, too visible through the soft material.

'You want this.'

Riki remained with his eyes closed. "Iason, Iason…" Iason's hands touching him. But it was hard to ignore Raoul's clumsiness in dealing with his cock. He forgot for one second where he was and, impatiently, demanded:

'Don't rub it so hard, it hurts.'

Then he stopped his breath. Raoul could do anything he wanted. He could castrate him and turn him into Furniture. He could kill him for just one word. Unless Riki would go nuts from so much pressure. Yet, Raoul stopped.

'Teach me how, Riki.'

Fuck! It was all that came to Riki's mind. "Don't say my name!" He could not help one little self deprecating irony.

'So I am the one to teach you so you can seduce Iason.'

"My Iason", luckily, that didn't escape his lips. Raoul didn't mind, however.

'Yes. Go wash. I will expect you in my bedroom.'

~DYR~

Riki washed his body angrily, as if he could have taken some layers of skin out of it, it would have made him feel better. That asshole of a Blondie! But one thing was sure: as long as he was here, he was still able to see Iason from time to time. And that counted a lot. He let the water pour on his face, and he allowed himself to cry a little.

~DYR~

Raoul was waiting in his bed, clad only in silk boxers. When Riki entered, clothed in the warm bathrobe, the Blondie thought that the dark haired pet was looking younger and more vulnerable than he had thought before. He patted the bed next to him:

'Undress and come here.'

Riki complied and, a wicked thought crossing his mind, he climbed in the bed with feline grace, moving on his fours, and closing the distance between him and Raoul. "This game can be a little dangerous, Raoul!", Riki thought to himself and grinned. Raoul looked entranced at the show displayed before his eyes. His angry gaze was caressing Riki's arched back, the enticing buttocks, and the dark organ, shaking a little between the legs. He realized he loved Riki's hair down there. It was so dark and curly and it invited him to touch. Which he did, letting his long fingers entangle in dark curls and pull a little, making Riki yelp. Riki took his hand and put it aside, then he climbed Raoul's hips and bent to kiss his Master. He stopped before demanding lips.

'Do you have any ideas about what kissing is all about?'

'Hmmm….'

'Frankly, Raoul, did you even manage to get Iason hot and bothered, when you kissed him tonight?'

'A … little.'

'Ok, then we will start from here.'

Riki let his lips brush over Raoul's. The Blondie impatiently grabbed his mouth and pushed his tongue inside. Riki withdrew.

'Don't rush things. Foreplay should last at least for a little while.'

As there was no sign of irony in the youth's voice, Raoul nodded and let Riki teach him. The dark mongrel kissed Raoul's lips gently, and made him part his lips little by little. In the meantime, he began to caress the naked chest, reaching for the pink nipples, and tugging gently at them. He managed to make them fully hard, in the same time as he claimed the Blondie's mouth, darting his tongue inside and exploring the sweetness there. It should not have felt so good, but it did. Raoul was very sensitive, and he could be instructed into becoming a great lover. Riki knew where all his teachings would go, but he thought that keeping Raoul happy would delay his demise, which he was not so eager to face. He got up just to take Raoul's boxers off, then he asked hoarsely, his own erection obvious:

'Do you have anything here, that we could use as lubricant?'

'Hmm…'

Raoul was so far gone. He eyed Riki hungrily, and, if it had not been for his need to be taught, he would have just jumped the pet and got rid of the impossible throbbing between his legs. Riki just sighed exasperatedly and started to look around, until he found a bottle with some sweet smelling, creamy content.

'Is this ok?'

Raoul looked somehow confused. That was very expensive. But it didn't actually matter. He nodded. Riki let himself on the back on the bed and began preparing himself. Raoul looked in fascination how nimble fingers, lubricated with the expensive cream, disappeared inside the tight channel of muscles. Back and forth, back and forth, until Raoul groaned impatiently. No longer resisting, and not wanting to, he climbed on Riki.

'Raoul, you should be lubricated, too, it will be easier.'

Rolling his eyes in despair, he let Riki's expert hands put cream on his cock, as well. Then he just pushed himself in, taking Riki by surprise. The boy screamed a little, more from the shock, as he had done a very good job preparing himself, knowing Raoul would be clumsy at first. Raoul was now buried inside him and he froze. Riki almost felt like laughing, but his dick was also rigid, and humor did not sit well with his erection.

'You can move now, Raoul. Is this … your first time doing this?'

'Yes of course', Raoul huffed.

The laconic answer came in one breath.

'You can fuck me hard. I know it is what you want now.'

Raoul did not need anything else. He just pushed and pushed, relentlessly, only accidentally brushing over Riki's prostate, making the boy moan in pleasure under him. It was over too soon and he let himself crush on Riki, trying hard to regain his breath. Riki patted him on the back, asking gently:

'Just a little, Raoul, I can hardly breathe.'

Raoul mumbled half an apology and let the boy escape his weight. Riki was still hard, and Raoul looked at him a little puzzled.

'Why didn't you …?' he gestured towards Riki's erection.

'Well, it is not that simple, Raoul. You do not just shove it in and expect wonders. It will take a while to teach you this. And I want to beg you something. Iason … he was always the top, so my professional guess is that he is a virgin down there. Please, do not jump on him until I finish teaching you.'

'But, how can I make him feel good?'

'You can let him fuck you.'

The look of horror in Raoul's eyes almost made Riki burst into laughter.

'Or, you can just resume at kisses … and other oral attentions.'

'Ok, teach me about that. What you did to me tonight was exquisite.'

' Raoul, deep throat is not to be learned in one day.'

Raoul's rise of his aristocratic nose had the effect of tiny little pins on Riki's ribs, making him laugh. The Blondie frowned and the pet stopped.

'We need something … oh, you did not buy me any dildos! And now we have to work with something!'

'But we have something to work with', Raoul said, just shrugging.

'Raoul, Iason is too far gone to go down on you on his own accord, so me sucking you off again won't help. YOU need to learn how to do it.'

'Yes, I understood that! What do you think I am, a half wit?'

Raoul looked offended, and it was Riki's turn to look dumbfounded at him. The Blondie felt complied to explain, delivering all the words in one sitting:

'I will suck you off.'

Riki was indeed surprised and Raoul just gestured him to come along. The pet stopped near the bed and Raoul came to sit on the margin, almost facing Riki's half erect dick. Riki took hesitantly his organ and directed it to Raoul's mouth.

'The idea is to suck, like you would with a lollipop. No teeth, just use your lips. And leave enough wetness, so it would slide easily.'

Raoul seemed to be a fast learner, as he engulfed Riki's dick in his mouth, and began sucking gently.

'Now, you can go on and apply a little more pressure with your lips. And suck inside a little more. You can also jerk me off with your hand while doing this.'

The Blondie was a good student, and soon, Riki began to moan in pleasure.

'Yes, Raoul, like this. Oh, Jupiter, your mouth feels so good!'

Raoul felt satisfied hearing the praise and he increased the speed of his ministrations. Riki's breath came now short, ragged and he almost screamed:

'I'm near, Raoul, please take your mouth off so I can come!'

But Raoul didn't oblige to the last request and just pushed Riki's cock inside his mouth as far as he could, causing the pet to lose his balance altogether. The mongrel came into the Blondie's mouth, not having other alternative. He came hard and good, no regrets whatsoever. When he withdrew his dick from Raoul's mouth, he saw the Blondie playing a little with his semen on his lips, then swallowing it, much to his surprise. Raoul explained:

'It is not bad at all. I wanted to see how it tastes like. But I think I need a drink now.'

Riki looked at his Master, not knowing what to make of all that. Raoul stood up from the bed and kissed Riki, letting his hands roam a little over the lithe, muscular body.

'This was just amazing. Maybe I should have not preached Iason so much.'

Riki nodded and turned to grab automatically a glass and Raoul's favorite wine from the buffet. Upon turning with the drink, Raoul asked:

'How often you and Iason did it?'

'Oh, every night.'

'How many times … a night?'

'Many. I don't think I kept count.'

'Amazing. I am so tired now, I could sleep soundly till morning. Maybe that is why Iason is having trouble sleeping now.'

'Is he?' Riki almost whispered.

He tried to remain composed, but he was so thirsty of information about Iason, that he could not refrain. Raoul looked at him cross eyed.

'Yes.' He responded curtly, and Riki knew that was all that he would hear from his Master.

'May I go to my room?'

'Yes, pet. Tomorrow, spend your day making yourself beautiful. Iason will be our guest.'

Riki felt his stomach twist in excitement.

'And order yourself some leather pants and a jacket, like you used to wear in the slums.'

'Why?' The boy asked suspiciously.

'Just do it.'

A last question was still in the air, hanging.

' Raoul, what do you need me for, if you want Iason to yourself?'

'I don't have to answer that.'

'I see.'

'But I will. I think you will act as a great aphrodisiac between us, until our relationship grows stronger.'

'After that, you will get rid of me.' Riki said it plainly.

'You don't have to put it this way. I will make sure that you will not end up in a terrible place.'

"Any place without Iason is a terrible place!" Riki's mind screamed.

'Consider yourself lucky that I do not intend to terminate you anymore. And you succeeded doing that in just a few days. Who knows what the future holds for you?'

Raoul's last words, said derisively, made Riki's heart jump.

'Who knows?' A voice like snake grip encircled Riki's ears. 'Maybe I, too, will fall in love with you and never let you go.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN. Wow, I didn't expect people to be taking interest in this old story. But I'm glad to have you nonetheless.

BabyGlambert89 – you will just have to read and see : )

Guest – moar because moar? Here it goes : )

Everyone reading, a big thank you!

~DYR~

In Jupiter's inner room, Raoul was standing, bowing politely. Luckily, this way she could not see his eyes, or she would have read anticipation and concern in the green orbs.

'Iason is still having troubles with his headaches', he spoke.

The AI sent a wave directly to Raoul's brain. 'It will pass. Just keep him on the same medication.'

'Is there any chance for him to remember the exact facts, or person?'

'No. The procedure is accurate.'

Raoul let out a sigh of relief.

'Do you still keep the pet named Riki?'

'Yes. Does it bother you?'

'Nothing bothers me. I am interested in you functioning well. Such a pet destroys the design I put together for you, my Blondies.'

'Iason never performed subpar at work, even with that pet in his house.'

'Are you starting to take his part? And you have that pet only for a few weeks. Is there anything that you want to confess, Raoul?'

'No', the answer came with infinitesimal hesitation.

'When you answer like this, it is always something wrong.'

'Nothing is wrong', came the neutral response. Too neutral.

'Do not become infatuated. Do not lie to me, Raoul. And if you are wondering, I will perform the procedure on you.'

'I apologize. I did not mean to seem insubordinate.'

'Apologies accepted. Don't fall in the same trap as Iason.'

Raoul bowed, knowing that the audience was over, when Jupiter withdrew her shape shifting form back on her pedestal. He felt relieved that she didn't ask him to get rid of Riki. It was not yet the moment for this.

~DYR~

Iason entered Raoul's penthouse, and his presense filled the room, like he did anywhere he went. Raoul watched him move so elegantly, sitting on the sofa, looking good enough to eat. "So much lust, Raoul. You always admired Iason and wanted his undivided attention and affection. You did not need the sex before. Before this Riki. But he started that fire in you, Iason, and I must cope with your new demands, if I want to keep you this close" Raoul mused to himself.

He could not deny that last night with Riki started more of curiosity, and turned into a rash that he needed to scratch. Badly. Everything about this sex thing seemed meant to be amazing. From what he could gathered from the mongrel pet, Iason enjoyed it quite a lot. When did Iason get so lustful? According to Riki, Iason's hands were so experimented that he made the boy come just through mere touch. Where did he learn? Raoul pondered. He was almost always with Iason, he could not have been with anyone else. Yet, how? Maybe he paid closer attention to what pets did? This was a deep mystery for Raoul, and he couldn't get his mind around it. Even now, besides the fact that he seemed a little off, Iason exuded so much sensuality, that Raoul wondered how he didn't notice it before.

'So, where is the main dish for tonight, Raoul?'

'Hm?' Raoul stopped his trail of thought, blinking in confusion.

'Your mongrel pet. Don't tell me you forgot! You really got me a little worked up, with your lewd comments!'

Suddenly, Raoul felt like Iason already took command of what was to happen that night. He was as demanding as always.

'Bring him here, I want to see him. And get over here, don't just stand there.'

These words were said with a half crooked smile, and Raoul felt like falling under Iason's spell. He called for Riki and he also smiled to Iason:

'I prepared a little surprise for you.'

Then Riki entered, clad in the outfit recommended by Raoul, leather pants and jacket, heavy boots and a sleeveless shirt, with deep cleavage, almost letting his entire chest show. Iason laughed wholeheartedly:

'You do have a sense of humour, don't you, Raoul?'

Riki stopped in front of them, hands on hips, looking at the two Blondies from above. He had that "I don't give a fuck" attitude, right from the slums, and Iason frowned. Raoul, as well.

'He is quite cocky, isn't he?' Iason noted, just glancing over Raoul.

His gaze was then directed at the pet. He stood up, taking the other two by surprise. He was now dominating the mongrel from above, but the boy just flew his head back and sustained the glare. An almost feral grin appeared on Iason's beautiful lips. He began closing the distance between him and the pet, and made Riki step back. He laughed cruelly.

'I thought so.'

Then he just sat back on the sofa, leaving Riki behind him with a murderous look in his eyes.

'Really, Raoul, have you tamed this wild animal?'

Raoul smiled and threw a darting look towards Riki, whose closed fists told a little about the things that he did not dare release from his vocal cords.

'You should hear him moan.'

'Is that so?' Iason asked, haughtily. 'And what is so interesting about his vocalizations, to surpass those that have been heard before inside Eos' pleasure towers?'

'Maybe I'll have to show you. But I must warn you, Iason, I had to use other means of taming for him. If it shocks you, please, just let me know and I will stop.'

'Oh, please, do what you have to.'

Menacing, Raoul stood up and went directly to his pet. He grabbed the boy's jacket and forced him off his shoulders, letting beautiful muscular arms show. Iason whispered:

'Beautiful indeed.'

Riki tried to resist somehow. Raoul didn't say anything about how things would go, except that he had to keep his mouth shut. His Blondie Master threw the jacket on the floor, then he grabbed the boy's neck, plastering him over his own body, keeping him in a tight embrace. A gloved hand made him throw his head on the back, and then, barely graduated lips went down on his mouth, and a raw kiss took him by surprise.

From the sofa, Iason was beginning to enjoy the show extremely. He was eyeing hungrily the boy's body, the nice ass tugged in tight pants, the lean legs, the arched back. He was drawn to the expression on the mongrel's face, one of contorted pain, mixed with refused pleasure.

Raoul grabbed the pet's shirt and pulled towards himself, as the fabric started to break. Impatiently, he pushed the cloth out of his hand's way so he could have access to naked dark skin. He tugged at the mongrel's nipples, making them hard, and having Riki moan in his mouth. Raoul just chose to suddenly turn him over, with his back towards himself, and bent him over an armchair. With the same rapid movements, he deftly unzip the pants in the front and lowered them, leaving Riki's ass completely naked. Iason hitched his breath:

'Raoul, I did not know you have the intention to be so into this pet show! I would have wanted to see it sooner!'

Raoul smiled victoriously and, keeping Riki in the same position with one hand, he used the other to release his own manhood. That really had the desired effect on Iason. He was clearly panting now from too much arousal, and he kept his legs parted, so he could accommodate his growing erection. When Raoul bucked his hips and entered the submissive pet, he groaned loudly. He watched in fascination how Raoul pounded that perfect ass, and the moans of pleasure coming from the mongrel pet sent his mind reeling. Raoul asked:

'Do you want to join us, Iason?'

In just two steps, he was next to the exotic couple. Raoul grabbed his head to kiss him deeply, but shortly, then ordered, his eyes never leaving Iason.

'Pet, pleasure Lord Mink with your mouth.'

He allowed Riki enough movement, so he could fumble with Iason's zipper. Skillfully, he found his way inside and took Iason's cock out. The familiar scent hit his nostrils, making him purr in excitement. The words from his former Master and lover hit below the belt though:

' Oh Jupiter, Raoul, you have found yourself the perfect whore. It seems just one is not enough for him.'

Riki swallowed hard, his pride and his hurt, and just took Iason in his mouth. "Maybe you'll enjoy this whore too much", he thought to himself. So he put his skills at work, taking it all, massaging Iason's girth with his own throat, undulating movements making the Blondie moan in excitement. The sounds he heard from above let him know that the two Blondies were kissing over him, while pounding him both, with all their strength.

Riki was no longer capable of standing on his own, so he was somehow grateful for Raoul's hard grip on his hips, never letting him fall. Despite the hurt he felt impaling his very soul, Riki couldn't help to react to so much arousal. And, as Raoul already learned a thing or two, by asking Riki to show him where his prostate was, he was making it good for the little mongrel. So good, that he was the first to spill his seed. The release was accompanied by guttural sounds coming from his throat, the vibration of his thrills sending Iason over the edge and the contractions of his ass giving Raoul just the right nudge to spend himself inside the tight muscular channel.

The mongrel felt triumphant. After all, it was his own depletion that took both Blondies to follow him in perversion and impurity. Iason withdrew his cock from the boy's mouth, which was now enjoying the never forgotten taste of his lover's seed, and Raoul finally let go of his grip, leaving a trail of white cream flowing from the pet's well rammed hole. They both crashed on the sofa, and Riki crumpled on the floor, breathing deeply and waiting for new instructions.

Iason spoke first:

'Raoul, you did this and you held it away from me? Sometimes I doubt you are a real friend', he chided playfully.

'Iason …' Raoul's voice seemed regretful.

'And we did it? I mean, between us? I feel so bad that I do not remember about this! Please tell me at least that I was on top!'

Raoul kept his mouth shut.

'Oh, no! I hope you're not that perverted to use my amnesia to put me on my fours, when it was actually you who took it nice and easy.'

His friend groaned in disbelief.

'I cannot believe that you put it so plainly, Iason. It is not that simple!'

'Oh, so it was some kind of flip flop situation? Stop keeping me in the dark! What the ….'

And Iason's words died on his lips, like not knowing how to continue. Someone felt compelled to oblige from the other side of the room.

'Fuck.'

Iason blinked a little, then confirmed.

'Yes. What the fuck, Raoul?'

And to that, Raoul just didn't know what to answer.

Riki stood up and asked, unnervingly:

'Should I perform for you, now, Masters?'

Raoul wanted to send him away, but Iason took the lead, once more.

'Undress completely and come here, pet, sit at our feet.'

After the boy sat down, Iason let his hand on his head and caressed him. He even took Riki's head and placed it on his knee, much to Raoul's dismay.

'You have a great pet.'

'You just called him a whore', Raoul spat, visibly annoyed.

'A pet acting like a whore is an enticing thing. I thought you trained him this way.'

Raoul sulked, and Iason kissed him.

'Can I borrow him for one night?'

Raoul sulked even more.

'Ok, I understand. But I hope you will think about it, because now I understand how you sleep so well at night, while I have to toss and turn until it comes to me. At least, after this action tonight, I will have no trouble falling asleep.'

'But, Iason …' Raoul did not know how to put it. 'You can … sleep here, with me.'

Iason laughed.

'Oh, Raoul, I need to remember more about this thing between us. I am quite sure I did the fucking.'

'How … freely you talk!'

'I don't know. It seems to come naturally when I am in such a private space. And you, my love, will have to convince me that I have to stay at the bottom, because I think you play tricks on me.'

~DYR~

With the evening concluded and friends saying goodbye, Raoul felt that something was amiss. Upon turning and seeing his pet grinning widely, he felt a rush of anger:

'What are you sniggering at?'

'Iason kissed me first, then you.'

'He kissed you on the forehead, me, on the mouth.'

Riki just shrugged and turned his back. Raoul didn't let it slip.

'You will sleep in my bed tonight. I intend to fuck you raw.'

'Look who's talking … freely now.'

'Remember who has you, Riki. Pleasure me well, and I won't have to take drastic measures.'

~DYR~

At home, Iason finally fell asleep. He felt like a teenager, after the first night of sex. He had some aches in his muscles, but calm satisfaction drove him quickly to sleep. And he dreamed of having Raoul Am, his friend, and the pet named Riki, both on their fours, begging to be taken, while he pondered which hole to drill first.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN. Druidsorcerer – I am very glad you like my little story. Thank you for reading and have fun with the next chappie!

~DYR~

The bedroom was filled with moans of pleasure, coming from both Riki and Raoul. Despite Raoul's intentions of taking the mongrel hard, after the first thrusts, Riki's sexy undulations drew him into a steady rhythm that made them engage into something more akin to sweet love making rather than a raw fuck, a Master taking his pet out of jealousy. While having it going on one side, one position that Iason enjoyed very much, Riki knew exactly how to guide Raoul's cock, just from bucking his sexy ass, so it could hit right on the spot, and he enjoyed himself completely.

Truth be told, he was aware of his manipulation techniques, but he thought he had at least the right to feel good, provided that he had to give his rival the necessary edge to win over Iason, which was HIS lover. He had to admit that he was also jealous, seeing the two Blondies kiss in front of him, and this was his revenge against Raoul. "I'll make you come so many times, Blondie, that you won't know what hit you", he thought.

The fact that Raoul hadn't been engaged in sexual congress before made things easier. That could have never been the case with Iason; he had perfect sensual skills, he had to know them from somewhere. A twisted thought crossed Riki's mind. What would happen if he seduced Raoul? Letting a wicked smile to cross his lips, Riki bucked harder against Raoul, making the Blondie hitch his breath in pure agony. It was not like the guy was bad looking. Caressing his face with Raoul's long strands of hair, Riki felt a jolt of carnal desire anew; yes, it would be lovely to have the beautiful proud Blondie brought to his knees.

Raoul's movements became frantic, and he released himself into the compliant young body he had enjoyed so much. He withdrew, panting, failing the strength to feel angry at the boy that had stolen his friend. While he started to regain composure, the jealousy came back in full throttle. He pushed Riki out of the bed, taking him by surprise. But the mongrel got up and pointed shamelessly at his own erection:

'What, do you want me to go to sleep like that?'

Raoul glared. But Riki played his cards well, and he was hardly a liar, when he said:

'Please, Master, let me come.'

The pleading tone worked wonders on Raoul's ego.

'Go ahead, slut.'

Riki carefully gathered cream from Raoul's exertion flowing on his thighs and lubricated his own dick. Only a few pumping motions were needed to send him over the edge. He climaxed, with his dreamy eyes fixed on Raoul's face, whose cheeks began to color in a pretty shade of pink, at the show exhibited in front of him. "Raoul is beautiful", Riki thought; he also had no clue, and that made Riki's predatory instincts launch in full force. It was a thing that didn't matter with Iason, as, there, Riki had been the prey. After coming so good, he was still in the mood for playing with Raoul.

'So, are you sure you want to kick me out? Your loss …'

And Riki turned, placing himself on all fours and advancing towards the door, enticingly moving his hips, just imagining Raoul's reaction at the sight of his own seed still pouring out of the pet's puckered hole. The Blondie let out a strange noise, and, in one beat, was all over Riki, again, his erect cock reaching the hot entrance and burying it inside.

'You are such a slut, Riki. No wonder you made Iason lose his head.'

"What about your pretty head, Raoul?" Riki smiled inwardly. He let himself go, giving and taking, this time drawing Raoul into a simultaneous orgasm. After a few moments of calm, Raoul grabbed Riki by his waist and carried him to the bed.

'Do I have to fuck you all night long, pet, like Iason did, so you can be satisfied?'

'Sex is good, Raoul, no matter what Jupiter tells you.'

'I must admit I can see your point. But I have work to do tomorrow.'

'Then I'll go to my room.'

'No.'

Raoul stopped him with a firm grip on his waist.

'Sleep with me. May I let my cock inside you?'

"Asking permission, Raoul? Priceless!" Riki thought but didn't let his victory show.

'Yes, it would help you sleep better.'

And he had to admit inside that it felt good falling asleep in Raoul's arms, a sturdy hot steel implanted in his ass.'

~DYR~

Upon waking up, Riki saw Raoul getting ready for work. He looked so elegant, even if his choice of clothes was plainer than usual. The mongrel noticed how Raoul didn't call for his Furniture to help him dress, so he was having a little trouble fixing his collar. "He didn't want the servant to see us. And … he didn't want to wake me up." With that thought, Riki got up and startled Raoul by helping him tie the collar to the back. He got the long hair out of the way and kissed an alabaster nape. Raoul jolted, and turned abruptly. Riki took a step back, in defense, but nothing happened. He was even more surprised at Raoul's words:

'What do you do here, all day?'

'Working out, reading a little … not much.'

'Iason told me you are very smart.'

Riki blushed at the comment. That was rather unexpected.

'Come with me, and I will find something for you to do.'

The mongrel felt a new excitement growing inside. Something to do. That was nice.

'But, Raoul, people at your workplace …'

'I work alone most of the time. You will help me enter some data. Do you think you can handle a computer?'

Riki snorted.

'I was born hitting the keyboard.'

Raoul smiled. Why did he do it? He thought he didn't want to leave Riki alone; what if Iason came to snatch him while he was away? With Iason, one could never know. He had clearly stated he wanted the boy; and Raoul knew he could not say 'no' for too long. He just hoped Riki won't be a handful at work. But Iason said the kid was smart, so he could work things out somehow.

~DYR~

In the meantime, Iason was jerking off for the third time that morning. "Damn it, Raoul!" The curse was affectionate; he was himself amazed to discover how much he had enjoyed the sex. And playing hot scenarios in his head, where Raoul and his pet were battling for satisfying him had helped him come too many times already. "Don't worry, my pets. I have enough for both of you." When had he started to think of Raoul as a pet? Yes, that should be it. There was no doubt now, for Iason; no way in hell he was the bottom. "Oh, Raoul, tonight, you and your lovely pet will get it good." Iason's smile was perfectly perverted, just imagining how much he would enjoy the hard asses, one light, one dark. His day was announcing to be perfect.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN. PhantomAngelSee69 – thank you so much for taking interest in my story. I hope you will continue to enjoy!

~DYR~

Riki was taping as fast as he could, but Raoul seemed to have one strange desire of overworking him from the first day. He could not help but notice how Raoul was entirely a different person at work; he had the opportunity to see now Raoul Am the scientist, not the Master, or the hot lover waking up to life when between the sheets. Riki peeked from time to time at him, wandering what Raoul was really thinking about this strange arrangement of taking a pet to his workplace. The lab was neat and ordered; it suited Raoul, the demeanor he carefully wore when outside his home. "Raoul Am, what were you thinking, taking me as your pet? How would you deal if the world began to shatter around you?" he thought.

Riki allowed himself a loud sigh only after four hours of work. Raoul frowned and turned from his table, where he was working on some chemistry compounds that Riki did not care too much for. The mongrel watched Raoul from one side, cocking his head, waiting for some stingy answer to his impertinence of disturbing the Elite. But Raoul took off his goggles and his gloves and asked:

'Are you hungry?'

'Yes, a little.'

'We'll have half an hour break. We will go to a place I know.'

'Raoul … Isn't this a bit too much? Too early? I'm not sure how the Elites would take seeing you with me. Maybe Iason does not remember anything, but they do, and gossip will spread like fire.'

'I guess you're right.'

Raoul frowned for a moment, like something annoying got stuck in his perfect hair. Riki offered to the pouting man in front of him:

'Could you order something to be brought here? I'll just go to the bathroom when the man arrives, so nobody will know I'm here.'

'You're so protective of my reputation.'

'Nah, it's my ass I care for. I'm kinda sick of seeing them all looking down on me, like I'm trash. Not even for Iason I took these things lightly. So I do not intend to do it for you.'

'I see.'

Raoul looked somehow taken aback by Riki's words. Like he took personal insult from things that he didn't know about. "Where this comes from?" Riki wondered, still feeling very much puzzled over Raoul's reactions. "Maybe it's the owner's pride at stake. Iason felt enraged for nothing, for these petty reasons only." No, those were not petty reasons for Riki, and Iason knew about them; he cared about them, about him. A sudden pang gripped his heart. While Raoul was ordering food, Riki got up and went directly into the hall, heading for the bathroom. He stood over the sink, kneading furiously his closed eyes, trying to fend off the stubborn tears welling underneath the lids. "Get a grip of yourself, Riki. Control is everything. If you ever want Iason back … "

But was it possible? To really have him back? He did not dare to ask about such things. He had to be glad that Raoul had chosen to be this kind towards him. Riki smiled sadly, looking at himself in the mirror. Raoul was his rival; was it wise to forget about this? The dark haired youth suddenly realized how important was for him to look extremely enticing for his new Master, so he wouldn't discard him. "You have become a pet, Riki. Fighting for each day of favors, when you are too old, soon not so beautiful anymore …" So he brushed the hair from his forehead, arranged it a little with wet fingers, and wiped his eyes. Biting a little his lips, to make them look more voluptuous, he gave himself an appreciative look in the mirror.

Raoul had elegantly displayed the brought foods on one secluded table, and he was waiting a little impatiently for his pet to return. Could he find a way to escape? A rogue thought crossed his mind relentlessly. It wasn't possible, even if he tried. But Raoul did not feel comfortable with the thought; Riki would stay with him as long as his Master needed him.

The boy mumbled an apology and took a sit, eyeing hungrily the goodies on the table. Raoul invited him to help himself, but, during the meal, he did not stop watching Riki. Even if Iason had managed to tame this street child, and his manners were nothing to be ashamed off, the joy that Riki felt when enjoying these little things, like good food, made Raoul's heart skip one bit when watching too close.

He especially followed the curve of lips when bringing the fork to the mouth, how they arched so beautifully, and then strong white teeth biting … Raoul was spellbound. Riki did not look much in his direction, or he could have been surprised by the way his Master looked at him. He politely thanked for the meal, and only then remarked:

'You barely touched your food!'

'Come here.'

The tone was soft, but no less demanding. Riki obeyed and Raoul took gently his head in his palms and kissed him deeply. The movements, slow at first, became more frantic, while trying to discard the unwanted clothing from Riki's lithe frame. His pet chuckled a little, bringing Raoul back to reality:

'I thought it was just half an hour break.'

Raoul felt like he suddenly understood Iason and his headaches when it came to his pet's tantrums. He just dismissed the reproach:

'I'm the boss here. Do not comment anymore.'

He pushed Riki through a side door.

'Wow, a bed!'

'Sometimes I do not go home from work, and rest here.'

Riki was pushed on the said bed, now completely naked and Raoul came on top of him. He kneaded flesh everywhere, touched bare skin, biting on an arched throat, from where gutural moans poured openly. He stopped only for a brief second.

'Do you want to prepare yourself?'

'No need', Riki answered. 'I like it a little rough sometimes. Don't you undress?'

'No time. I need to get back to work.'

Riki grabbed Raoul's head and pushed it in the crook of his neck, so the Elite won't see his smile. "Just a quickie, Raoul? That's nice, even when coming from you." Riki raised his hips to let the Blondie penetrate him with ease, and let Raoul ride him, the only lubrication the precum pouring from the man's steeled organ. His body was used to all kinds of stuff; there was nothing he had not tried with Iason, and this little episode was just as pleasant as any type of sex. He encouraged Raoul with soft pleas, until the Elite spent himself inside the little pet. Smirking, he got up, pulling his pants over his own erection. Control. Yes, he needed it. Raoul propped on his elbows, then got up.

'If you want to take care of that …'

'No need to. Let's get back to work. It will pass.'

Raoul felt suddenly less satisfied with the outcome of their little sex tryst. Like Riki was keeping something for himself. In one step, he was in front of Riki, grabbing his pants and yanking them down. He kneeled and took the still hard cock in his mouth, and used all the knowledge Riki shared with him during the last days to make the boy come. Which he did, fingers entangled in long blonde hair, with a growl that made the mongrel sound like a strange animal in heat. So much for the said control. Raoul took what he wanted. With a smug look on his face, the Blondie got up, making sure Riki's eyes were open enough to notice how Raoul licked his lips. He bent to whisper in the boy's ear:

'Thank you for this palatable meal, my pet.'

Riki's eyes almost rolled inside his head. Oh Jupiter! Were Blondies fast learners or what?

~DYR~

He was indeed broken from too much work, so Raoul let him go to his room to sleep. He was hitting the pillow when Iason rang at the door, missing the visit he longed so much for.

'Iason, I wasn't expecting you tonight!'

His friend just brushed by him, kind of briskly. Raoul followed his friend into the living room, and, when Iason turned, he saw the fire lurking in those usually ice like eyes. He felt suddenly overpowered, and … a little bit frightened. He opened his mouth to say something, but Iason was all over him, crushing him into one of the sofas, trying to make his way between his legs. Raoul tried to fight him, feeling right down scared right now, but Iason's strength seemed to have grown overnight. He pinned Raoul's hands above his head hard, making the other Blondie yelp in sheer pain. He did that with only one hand, using the other to actually rip off the clothes from Raoul's body.

'Iason, what's got into you? Stop it! Let me go!'

But Iason seemed to be far gone, and he didn't stop. His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

'I waited too much, Raoul. Too much for you to tell me how it was. You don't have any idea how my day was. I only thought of you. And that whore pet you carry around your house. I had to keep my knees tight all the time so no one would notice my state of arousal. So, be nice and give me what I want before I go insane!'

Raoul still tried to fight Iason, much to the other Blondie's dismay. He understood what Iason wanted, but he was horrified at the thought.

'Please, Iason, let me call Riki.'

But Iason growled in frustration.

'I don't have time for pet shows. I'll have you first, then him!'

He bit on Raoul's lips hard. Too soon, he took out an impossibly engorged organ, looking menancingly enough to make Raoul squirm in fear under him. Out of nowhere, Iason produced a leather rope and tied Raoul's hands neatly together. Raoul's breath became frantic. He was still trying to reason with this new mad version of Iason.

'Iason, please, you act like a crazy person. Untie me!'

A forceful grip sneaked around his neck, making him choke.

'Not a word anymore, love.'

Raoul felt the world around him go black, and he almost fainted from lack of air in his lungs. He was brought back by the searing pain he suddenly felt between his buttocks, spread wide by an unforgiving hand, and stretched impossibly by Iason's cock. Raoul just cried in agony, but Iason hissed in pure pleasure.

'Oh, Jupiter, you feel so good, Raoul! You're so tight!'

He rammed his dick hard into Raoul, blindly, and his friend cried again. Iason laughed cruelly into his ear, kissing his earlobe.

'You should have used something to keep your hole stretched while I was incapacitated. It's not my fault it hurts you so bad right now.'

And he pushed and pushed, his movements so random that they failed to touch Raoul's secret spot in order to make him feel good as well. Tears were now freely falling on Raoul's cheek; the pain was not so great anymore, but he was hurt so bad that he didn't care for Iason's appreciative remarks whispered in his ears.

'Oh, baby, you're so good! This is my last spurt for now, but rest assured, the night is ours.'

Upon hearing this, Raoul sobbed loudly. He had just begged in his mind for Iason to finish, so he could run away and lick his wounds and cry his pain. Iason's plans didn't suit well. And, remembering Riki's words about Iason's unsatiable appetite, he cried aloud. While Iason fell spent over him, Raoul started to thrash, only one blind thought in his mind. He had to get away from this sexual predator, someone he didn't recognize anymore, a man that hurt him despite his pleas for mercy. Iason didn't move. Instead, he angrily spat at Raoul:

'What's wrong with you? Are you always this frigid?'

'Iason, please, just let me go …'

'No way, I'm just starting.'

Raoul felt another of Iason's erection forming against his leg and he screamed again, like a child.

~DYR~

'What the hell is going on here?'

Riki was standing next to the couple on the sofa, with his hands on his hips. He could tell by the trails of tears on Raoul's cheeks what had happened. He cursed inwardly for not waking up sooner, but now he had to take action fast. He watched directly in Iason's eyes, without blinking, and without even throwing one look at Raoul, knowing so well how it must have felt like.

'Why don't you put up with someone that can handle you?'

Iason rose from Raoul's trembling body, menacingly.

'You, pet?'

'Yes, me.'

The daring look in Riki's eyes had the desire effect. The predator left his initial prey for another pursuit. He grabbed Riki's waist, and the boy encircled his with his legs in just one swift move, making sure to rub his ass suggestively over Iason's erection. He bit one ear and whispered:

'To my room, the second on the left.'

He looked over Iason's shoulders, to Raoul, who sat there, battered and prostate, and mouthed at him: 'Go'. Riki knew he had a lot to mend after Iason. He always had to.

Riki heard the door of Raoul's room slammed shut and he took a deep breath. He took a strand of Iason's hair in his fist, pulling hard. He felt the need to punch the fucker right in the kisser. But he left that for later.

'Between you and me now.'

Iason grinned wildly. Nothing Riki had not seen before.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN.

luciole eteinte – thanks a lot, I am glad that you think that about Riki : )

Sun – well, since you are so impatient, here's chapter 6!

PhantomAngelSee69 – he, he, rooting for Riki? That's nice!

Thanks everybody, I hope you will enjoy!

~DYR~

Iason let his hungry mouth cover Riki's responding lips. The mongrel felt like dying inside when his ex-Master/lover, buried his tongue and his dick deep down inside him, reaching a spot never so tenderly touched since they had been split apart. The sweet sensation overpowered him, leaving him tremble from head to toe, acting as a catalyst for Iason's frantic moves. He rammed hard the pet's hard ass; for Iason, taking Raoul earlier had been merely an appetizer and nothing more, meant only to titillate his senses. While it had been a surprise to see Raoul's act like a prude, it had not matter. Raoul was his, … but this little mongrel … he gave back with so much force that Iason felt that, at a certain point, he would no longer be able to get much higher.

"Fit for my cock", he thought, thrashing inside Riki over and over again, overcoming just the right amount of resistance to make it more arousing, as if such a thing could have been possible. The first climax was so intense, that left them both dizzy with the sensation. Riki was on the brink of tears. He just wished so much to throw his arms around Iason's neck and tell him everything. Just the thought of impending death made him reconsider. He closed his eyes shut and moan into his own palm, trying to stifle away the heart wrenching emotion.

'Does it hurt?' Iason asked gently, misinterpreting the gesture.

It was amazing to see how sex changed Iason. Riki knew it well; when aroused, Iason could act inches away from an animal; but, once satiated, even after the first course, he became gentler and a considerate lover. Raoul had not been at the right place, at the right moment. Riki faked:

'Only a little. Ra… Master Am takes matters slowly, usually.'

'You two were pretty hot the other night.'

Riki smiled bitterly. "Iason!" his heart cried.

'You sort of asked for it', Iason caressed apologetically one naked, sinewy arm. Riki enjoyed the caress down right into the marrow of his bones.

He looked directly into Iason's eyes, despite the tears welling there. He let his open hand travel on Iason's naked chest, pinching one enticing nipple.

'Get undressed', he whispered, and Iason noticed, with a smile, that he was still half dressed, his ceremony clothes totally messed up.

He listened to the pet's soft demand and threw all the pieces of clothing on the floor with a majestic gesture. Looking down on the dark angel, sprawled on the bed, ready to be taken again, he bent down and claimed again the parted lips. The kiss grew gentler, with Iason tasting anew, and Riki sharing, on his own, bitter sweet memories.

The deft tongue began exploring, tentatively at first, growing bolder, going deeper, until Riki buried his teeth into it, wanting to taste Iason's blood once again. And this was enough of a spike to cause Iason's eagerness to rise once more. He growled into Riki's mouth and took the lower lip and bit it till it drew blood. The coppery taste seasoned the already fully grown erection, leading Iason to a new surge of desire. It conquered him, this sweet emotion, he trembled and he entered again the compliant body that glued to him like a missing piece to a beautiful broken vase. The rhythm was set, their bodies entangled once again, and he took Riki with him, dragging him, making him forget about the pain. Riki moaned against his shoulder, letting his tears flow freely.

"If I die right now…", Riki pondered, and let the sensations wash over him, as Iason's cock entered and got out with loud smacks inside his tight anus. Riki's muscles clamped heavily into the heat of climax over Iason's dick, holding him there, until the last tremble died; Iason stood still, letting the boy having it all, and only afterwards moved faster and faster towards his completion.

Riki was standing next to the window, silk pajama pants hanging loosely on his hips, a cigarette between his fingers. "He doesn't remember, not even this", he thought bitterly, knowing that he could not just say it aloud. Iason stood on his elbows, eyeing the strange pet looking pensively through the glass, over the dormant city.

"What a beautiful creature", he mused, letting his eyes travel over the naked back, the lean muscles, the sexy ass… This pet really made him drool, as Iason swiped his lips off a drop of saliva. He got up and stood next to the mongrel that looked towards him, seeming completely wasted, like his soul had just been drunken empty.

'Come with me', Iason proposed out of the blue, and Riki's eyes grew wider, sparking with a faint sign of interest.

'What do you mean?'

'Come to my place, be my pet.'

'You should not ask me this. I have a master.'

'I'm asking you, I want to know if you want.'

"Yes! Yes!" Riki screamed inside his mind, but no words came out.

'A master or another, what is the difference?' Riki said out loud, trying to shrug it off.

Iason smiled as he thought Riki had not the slightest idea who he was talking to.

'I own the largest penthouse in Eos. You can look down at all Tanagura from my windows.'

Riki almost bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing like a mad man. Iason passed behind him and circled his waist, letting his palms travel over taut muscles, and kissed a naked shoulder.

'You will have the most beautiful clothes, you will eat in the most exquisite restaurants, pets will bow when you will enter a room. I will have a gold collar made especially for you.'

Iason's hands circled Riki's throat, making the boy tense a little in apprehension of a memory he thought lost.

'I will imprint my name on it, so people will know whom you belong to.'

'I do not care for such things', Riki tried to put a stop to Iason's generous flow of offerings.

The hands on his neck clamped a little harder.

'I am the most important man in Tanagura, and I won't take 'no' from a pet', he hissed into the boy's ear.

'I can't just simply leave, it's not my choice to make.'

'You can say that you want it, Raoul is not here to chastise you. What can I give you so you wish to come with me?'

As the grip on his throat got loose, Riki let his chin fall on his chest. He let out without thinking:

'Iason …'

The powerful Blondie took the boy's arm and turned him towards him. The pain was fierce, and Riki cried unashamed.

'Please … Lord Mink …'

'That's more like it, pet. What kind of appalling discipline do you receive in this house?'

Instead of response, Riki kneeled in front of Iason and took his cock into his mouth. He let it slip out of his mouth just to say.

'You can enjoy this view, although unworthy of you, while I offer you pleasure, Master.'

The words had the desire effect on Iason's anger, that faded away like summer rain. "How can I still play him in the old ways, if he doesn't remember anything?" Riki thought and continued bobbing his head, taking Iason in to the hilt, making him tremble under his pet ministrations until he released his Blondie seed into the boy's throat. Riki remained bowed before Iason. The Blondie dressed quietly. But, instead of just walking out the door, he stopped next to the kneeled pet.

'Think about it, Riki. And, please, hurry.'

'Until you don't change your mind?' The boy asked feebly.

'I won't. I'll wait, no matter how long. I'll talk to Raoul about it, and, if he agrees, I will just need your acceptance. Rest assured, sweetie, he won't say 'no'. But we will do it your way.'

'Can I ask you something, Lord Mink?'

Iason let his gloved hand on the boy's head, caressing his hair.

'Go ahead.'

'Why … do you want me?'

'Because your body fits mine so good I haven't thought it could be possible. I know one thing, pet: I want you in my bed.'

Riki pushed back his tears.

'Thank you for your answer, Master.'

Iason bent to kiss Riki's forehead. A strange familiar feeling crossed his insides, but the also familiar headache didn't come this time. Iason thought wryly that it was maybe the sexual tension that had tormented him so much lately. "I'll have Raoul give me this pet, and I'll feel much better."

~DYR~

Raoul's door was closed, and Iason gave up after sensing that it was shut sealed from the other side. He didn't push it. "Maybe he's still angry, I'll ask him tomorrow", and he left, his body much lighter, the tormenting sensation in his groin gone. A certain joy was crossing his veins, and he felt like laughing from too much endorphin. "Yes, Riki, you'll be mine. You won't regret it, you'll be the most cherished pet in all Tanagura."

Riki waited until Iason was gone for good. He went directly to Raoul's door and knocked softly.

'It's me, Riki. Open the door, he's gone.'

When no one answered, Riki felt a sudden surge of panic. He knocked harder:

'Please, Raoul, let me in!'

The door finally opened, and Riki ached at the vacant look in Raoul's eyes. The Blondie let him enter and he threw himself on the bed. Riki sat next to him and started to sort up the trouble caused by his unpredictable lover.

'C'mon, Raoul, you need to undress and take a bath.'

But Raoul just gathered his ripped clothing around him and curled in a tight ball on the bed.

'Raoul, it's not hygienic to stay like this. And we need to talk. The more you postpone this, the worst will be.'

Riki straddled Raoul's frame and began pulling the clothing towards him. Raoul growled in displeasure, but Riki continued, until he had the Blondie all naked. He tried to cover Raoul's naked body with his, but the Blondie suddenly thrashed and Riki understood his mistake.

'I won't touch you. I promise. But let's go together to the bathroom and take care of you.'

Raoul finally complied and Riki put on his shoulders a silk robe, while the Blondie scurried towards the bath. Riki poured hot water into the bath tub and gently pushed Raoul in. He soaked his Master's beautiful hair and washed him gently.

'Let me wash you down there, Raoul, please.'

With the eyes tightly closed, the Blondie turned and kneeled with his back at Riki, that gently spread his buttocks and washed him, deftly checking for damage. He sighed in relief when he noticed that the Blondie's supple body had taken the abuse well. The hurt in Raoul's heart, that was a different matter.

Once they were both in the bed, Raoul covered with blankets, his hair dried by Riki's expert hands, the Blondie let himself cry. Riki cradled him in his arms.

'It's ok, Raoul. The first time is always a bummer. Trust me.'

Raoul held onto Riki's slim body with all his strength, bringing the boy close to suffocation. But reason had its rightful place into the Blondie's head, and he let go when sensing the mongrel's discomfort.

'Tell me about it', he asked feebly.

'You know I was born in the slums. One day …' Riki did not feel comfortable remembering it, but he sensed it was the best way to get close to Raoul, once again. 'Three older boys caught me. It was my fault, because I ventured out in enemy's territory on my own. But I was only 13, and even more stupid than I am now, if you can believe it.'

The sniggering heard from under the blankets, where Raoul had withdrawn for comfort let Riki know that the pun was understood.

'Believe me, Raoul, Iason was gentle compared to them. They beat me up so badly I could hardly stand. Then they took their turns at me, and that was even worse. I thought that nothing could be worse than that. They almost ripped me apart and they left me there bleeding to death.'

'What happened next?' A tentative and sad voice asked.

'Then … I met Guy. He found me. He took me to his home and he took care of me. I was out for days, and he never left my side. I stayed there to recover, and then, Guy asked me to stay … forever. So I did, for that time being. A few months later, I heard that those boys that raped me were found dead. People used to say that Guy killed them, because of me. He didn't say anything to me, but everyone began to look up to him from that moment on. I could sense they feared him. And I felt protected next to him.'

'Do you ever miss him?

'Yes. I do.'

'But you love Iason.'

'Two different things, trust me, Raoul.'

Riki took Raoul closer in his arms; he felt like crying, too. Bad memories are always bad memories.

'Let's ride the minibar, Raoul. I feel the need to get dead drunk.'

Raoul got up, a little invigorated after Riki's confession and came back with two glasses and a bottle. Riki whistled appreciatively and Raoul smiled. He caressed Riki's cheek.

'I'm sorry for what you have been through.'

'It's ok, it's gone for good.'

Raoul embraced his pet, and the gesture was reciprocated. For sure, the Blondie had a kind nature, and Riki smiled at his victory. He bent to kiss Raoul gently on the lips and stayed there until he felt the tension in his Blondie master fly away.

'Will you show me, Riki?' Raoul's voice was slurring from too much wine.

'What, Raoul?'

'How true love feels like.'

Riki just did not know what to answer.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN. Thank you everyone for reading! And now onto thanking my dear reviewers …

PhantomAngelSee69 – I am glad you liked the chapter. As for your question about brainwashing improving Iason's behavior, well, I tend to think that such a radical experience will leave important marks even on a great intellect, like Iason's. I hope you will continue to enjoy.

Elan – I understand your point of view. I know that Riki is for you, like for many, the pride mongrel, Riki the Dark, or, as how an old friend of mine told me once, 'all piss and vinegar'. But in the books, I don't know if you've read them, Riki is much more withdrawn than in the anime, he is, to some extent, broken, especially after coming back, and it is said, maybe not in the exact words, that some of the things that are involved in being a pet have brushed on him. Don't worry, your point of view was well explained, and you did not make me feel bad in any way. Since a large portion of the story is already written, and I will post it, as I edit it, I can only guarantee that there will be other moments when you may disagree with me. But that is not a problem. Any opinion, as long as it is well supported by arguments, is more than welcome, and I find it refreshing. I think that what will really count will be how the story will end. When I will get there, probably all these will be clearer, and you will have a well formed opinion. I hope you will continue to read, and tell me what you think, regardless if you agree or disagree. Thank you for reading.

Now, because I noticed how I forgot to post the name of the chapters along with them, for anyone interested, they are as follows, so far.

An exotic pet

Second glance

Proclivities of three

Of jealousy and other demons

More than you bargained for

Bitter sweet

And now, the 7th installment …

~DYR~

Revealing the Past

'What are you going to do about Iason, Raoul?' Riki's voice was filled with unspoken concern.

'I really have no idea.'

It was unusual to see Raoul with a cigarette hanging between his long, elegant fingers. He blew smoke out, and let his head cool against the window glass. With his eyes closed, he tried to make sense of the things that happened between him and his best friend. And there was another matter, that of this strange pet, whose presence, so warm, so real, had started to change him in ways he had not believed possible for an individual like him.

'Do you know, Riki, why I really kept you here, with me?'

'You told me. You wanted me to act as a sensual catalyst between you and Iason.'

'It was not that. Not at first, at least.'

'What … do you mean, Raoul?'

Riki felt a chill down his spine. He didn't like the cold undertone in Raoul's voice.

'It was actually Jupiter's idea.'

'What?!'

'Me, to seduce Iason, so he can have someone to bed and get rid of this strange obsession. Caused by you. Riki, Jupiter thinks that Iason just needs the sexual release, no matter who is on the other end of the deal.'

'But … me, what is it, about me?'

'She didn't make much sense. She said it would be too troublesome for Iason to not see you at all. That the missing factor will cause him to try to find out what is really amiss. Some sort of phantom sensation, eased by a real life surrogate. You.'

'That's nonsense. What do you think, Raoul?'

'I think, Riki, … that Jupiter is a bad liar and she is hiding something.'

'Why are you telling me all this?'

'Because I feel I can trust you.'

Riki came next to his Master and circled his waist with his arms, letting his head to rest between Raoul's shoulder blades.

'Why?'

'You are a good …'

'Pet?'

'I was going to say friend.'

A moment of silence fell leting new realities sink in. Riki embraced Raoul.

'You know, Raoul, we are supposed to be rivals.'

'Because we supposedly have to fight over Iason's heart?'

Raoul snorted. Riki frowned a little.

'Aren't we?'

'I would have thought it rather obvious.'

'What?'

'Even mind-wiped, Iason still prefers you.'

'I'm afraid it's just sex for him.'

Raoul turned to keep Riki in his arms, too.

'I was so imposing ever since you came here. I have never asked you how you feel.'

'Pretty much terrible. I miss Iason.'

'It figures. He loves you.'

'He's not himself anymore.'

'I didn't want to do it.'

'Jupiter …'

'I must admit my responsibility. It was not only her fault. I was blind.'

Another moment of silence followed. Raoul caressed Riki's hair absently. Riki dared:

'Raoul, are you really in love with Iason?'

'I do. But I am not sure I want him anymore. I guess I wanted you more than I have ever wanted him. Maybe it's just friendship I have for him. I'm not sure anymore.'

Confusion and tiredness were written all over Raoul's graceful features.

'When did you want me the first time?'

Raoul smiled.

'Do you want the truth?'

'Yes.'

'The first day I brought you here. You were like a wild cat, so I was afraid to touch you, but I wanted to know what it is about you that makes Iason so infatuated with you.'

Riki blushed.

'Do you really think he loves me?'

'Yes, Riki, I do not just humor you. I took you out of his mind because I was afraid that such an obsession was dangerous and it would bring him to his knees.'

'What about now?'

'Now, I'm not afraid anymore. He was better when he was with you. Softer. Now he's a cruel bastard.'

'Raoul … what are you going to do about Iason?'

'You have asked me this already.'

'I still want to know and you haven't answered.'

'I still don't have one.'

Raoul's jaw was so tight, Riki could almost hear teeth grinding sounds.

'Do you hate him?'

'At this moment, I think I do. I don't want him near me. Nor you.'

Riki tensed.

'Why?'

'He wants to take you away from me.'

'And you?'

'I don't want to … lose you.'

The mongrel felt his heart beating faster and faster. What was happening to Raoul? He had just told him they were friends. Raoul's grip tighten around him, panicking him furthermore.

'Raoul … what's wrong?'

'There's nothing wrong. Is not a Master allowed to feel for his pet?'

'Raoul!'

'You belong to me now. I don't care what they say. I don't care about Iason Mink.'

'You're confused! Iason just raped you! I befriended you, for cryin' out loud! Why are you doing this to me?'

Raoul bent and kissed Riki against his will. The boy squirmed, trying to release himself. Much to his surprise, Raoul let him. The look of betrayal in Riki's eyes spoke volumes.

'Am I your friend or your pet?'

'Both', Raoul answered, bringing the forgotten cigarette to his lips.

'I love Iason!'

'Would you go back to him, if I let you? Forget about Jupiter, just hypothetically.'

'Of course I would!'

'He treated you so badly. I would never do that.'

'But you do. Maybe you think you're different, Raoul, but you and Iason, are so much alike. You just enter Master mode and want everything to happen your way. You don't care about my feelings!'

'I would never chain you, or force you to perform, or collar you to show you in public like an animal! How can you love this bastard?'

Riki laughed bitterly.

'So much for your love for Iason, Raoul!'

Something in Riki's words hit home. The Blondie laughed sadly.

'I guess I am a bastard, too. But I don't know what to do, Riki, about him, about you. I'm starting to think this is Jupiter's punishment for me, because right now, I feel so twisted I can hardly think.'

Riki turned his back.

'Please, stay with me!'

The pleas sounded so true, that the dark haired youth stopped dead in his tracks. Raoul continued in the same tone.

'What am I to do, Riki? I thought Iason was living perfection, and now I see him as he is: selfish and mean. On the other hand, you were so kind to me. I used to think that you were nothing but a strange creature, with no brain and no looks. Now I see you how you truly are. Iason doesn't deserve you.'

'And you do?'

'I want to try. It costs you nothing. What if Iason never remembers? Jupiter won't let you go back to him. Let me at least be the next best thing. You're here, anyway.'

'This is totally fucked up, Raoul, and you know it.'

'I know. And I want to offer you something back.'

'What?'

'I will let Iason be with you as many times as he asks.'

'But you will not give me back to him.'

'No. It is the best I can do for you to be with him.'

'Will you try to fuck him, too?'

'I don't want him to touch me. It makes me sick.'

Riki thought for a dear moment that it was maybe the best arrangement for the given moment. But he didn't want illusions.

'You will pass over it. You will want him again.'

Raoul looked at him pensively.

'You think?'

'Yes. Iason is a natural seducer. He will have you, if that is what he wants. Will you tell him the truth about the fact that you and him have never been together? Because, otherwise, he will not give up on you.'

'Come here. I want you in my arms.'

The mongrel just sighed and went into Raoul's open arms. Why were these Blondies so complicated?

~DYR~

Iason was talking to Katze in front of his henchman's office in Ceres, when something weird caught his eye. Annoyed, he tried to identify the source of his sudden discomfort as he sensed someone watching him. He looked around until his eyes reached a grey-eyed mongrel fixing him with a murderous gaze. He silenced Katze with a brisk gesture and he went directly at the strange man.

'How dare you, mongrel?'

The man grinned and then, Iason noticed he was not alone. His arm was hanging loose over a lithe male's shoulders. Cute specimen, Iason thought, letting a short appreciative look pass over him. The little mongrel tried to flash a seductive smile at him. The boy was interrupted by a loud smack over his head.

'Get lost, Kiri. If I don't find you home when I get back, your ass is fried.'

The boy scurried away, sensing that the menace was real. Iason looked down on the grey-eyed man.

'What?' The man asked. 'You want him, too? At least return the other one.'

'What on Amoi are you talking about, mongrel?'

The mongrel laughed hoarsely.

'Are you knocked in the head or what, Blondie? I'm talking about your fucking habit of stealing my boyfriends.'

Iason felt a punch in his gut, upon hearing these words. His head was about to burst from the velocity of tying up missing links. A dark mongrel, his smile, the lithe body in chains, Iason over him, asking him to provide better stimulation, the first kiss, the first night of mindless sex, the pain, the hatred, the wanting, the longing, those grey eyes fixing him, filled with jealousy, coming back, … , the love, sweet whispers, his own soul falling, feeling, …. Riki! Iason's eyes flew open so wildly that they made the man in front of him jump and assume a fighting stance. He did not care about him anymore. He turned on his heels, entered the car, ignoring Katze's frightened look.

'Iason, what are you going to do?' Katze tried to ask, holding Iason's car door, more like trying to keep him, rather than as a sign of respect.

'I am going to kill him. And, Katze, consider it a death wish if you try to warn him. I will know it was you. And if you pass it to somebody else, you are still dead.'

The tone of his voice made Katze tremble. The door to the car slam shut.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN. Oh, I think I've just misguided my dear readers once more …

PhantomAngelSee69 – oh dear, I am so afraid you will be disappointed with what will happen next, but it will get better, I promise!

Sun – you really make me blush with your comments. Thanks a lot for reading and liking the story so much! I hope you will find the new update to your liking!

~DYR~

The best of friends, the worst of foes

"Think, Katze, think!" Death wish, he said? But if he did nothing, then it was worse. With trembling hands, he started to search through his papers on the desk, not sure of what he was looking for. He brushed his communicating device with the tip of his fingers, over and over again. Then he just knew he had to do it. He tapped nervously, Adam's apple moving up and down, up and down, making it hard to swallow. When the Blondie's face appeared on the screen, he just whispered, almost choking:

'Lord Am, please, go home! Now!'

'Who are you? Where do you have this number from ? What's the meaning … ?'

'Iason! He knows.'

The screen went dead. Katze did not have the chance to see the fear in Raoul's eyes.

~DYR~

The door to Raoul's penthouse opened and slammed against the wall with a loud thump. Riki jumped off the bed, aware that something was very, very wrong. He did not have the time to reach the door that was blasted open in an instant. There he was: Iason, looking like a vengeful god, eyes as cold slits of cutting stone, pursed lips, a maddening glint in his gaze. He grabbed Riki's neck in one forceful movement and threw the mongrel onto the bed, squeezing the life out of him. Riki felt panic rushing through his veins and started to thrash, seizing Iason's hand with his, burying his nails, cutting through the silk glove, until blood began to pour.

'Slut! You ran to Raoul! Have you slept with him behind my back? Even when we were together?'

Iason let his grip ease just a little, and Riki coughed painfully. The Blondie yanked the boy's head by his hair, shaking him:

'Before I kill you, I want answers!'

'Iason …' a hoarse voice tried to reason with the maddened Blondie.

'Don't you dare say my name!'

'You were mind-wiped!'

'Of course, and why did you rush to Raoul's bed? What do I hear, slut? I would have understood you going back to the slums, to that mongrel boyfriend of yours, but this? Or you're too used to silk sheets, it doesn't bother you to whore yourself to my best friend just to stay in Eos? And all that bullshit talk you gave me, about how you wanted only freedom?'

'It's nothing like that… I didn't have a choice!'

Riki was too numb with pain to realize that tears were flowing freely on his cheeks. Iason's anger went down a little, but not much.

'I gave you everything! I gave up everything for you! To have you, Riki! Why didn't you tell me anything? How could you stand to be touched by another, while I was not dead? Were your love whispers only lies?'

'No … Please!'

'Oh, you will beg for your life, Riki, because I don't see how am I going to let you live, after all that happened! Do you know what I see now, in front of my eyes?'

Iason shook the sobbing boy violently.

'I see Raoul making love to you! In front of me! Did you two have a laugh on my account? Look, stupid Iason, how he gets hard from seeing us fuck? What do you have to say in your defense?'

'If I had said anything to you, Jupiter would have had me terminated! It was the only way to see you, to stay here, the closest that I could get! And it was not even my choice! I wanted to tell you, but it would have cost me my life, and you would not even have believed me!'

Iason was panting heavily, while straddling the boy. His eyes grew colder. He bent and kissed Riki with closed lips.

'Well, Jupiter didn't kill you, Riki. You should have feared me more than her.'

'Iason, please, in the name of our love …'

The Blondie's body shook violently. He pulled from one sleeve a laser knife, whose red flame lit in a split of a second, making Riki's eyes grow wider with unspoken fear. Iason's free hand caressed Riki's face, his hair, his eyes, his trembling lips. The hand drew further, on the chin, on the pulsating throat, reaching Riki's chest, resting on his heart. The next words were spoken in a low voice, mad eyes unfocused trying to take in every detail of the mongrel's face:

'I will be the one killing you, my love, I'll bury my knife into your heart …'

'Iason!'

'Hush … It will be over quick … Don't be afraid, this bloody knife will rest in my heart one second later … I cannot live without you … You won't be alone … No one else will stand between us … ever again!'

Riki felt strangely peaceful while following with his eyes Iason's armed hand moving towards his chest. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. A strange buzzing sound was all he heard and Iason's heavy body slumped over Riki's. When the mongrel flew his eyes open, he didn't understand what had just happened. The weight of Iason's body was drawn from atop of him, and Raoul's face came into view.

'Are you ok, Riki? Did he hurt you?'

'Nnn… Not much.'

Riki's eyes followed the slumped form on the floor. A shrieking sound left his lips, unwillingly.

'No, Raoul! You killed him! No!'

He tried to get up, but Raoul held him.

'It was just a stun gun, Riki, he's not dead, calm down!'

'Let me check on him! Please, Raoul! Iason!'

'You care about him even if he tried to kill you?'

Raoul was sad and angry. He got up and dragged Iason by the hair onto the hallway. Riki followed close.

'Raoul, please, what are you going to do?'

'I will pay him fully for what he has done.'

'You're the one that wiped his mind in the first place, Raoul!'

'I will not have another word from you, pet!'

The door to Raoul's bedroom slammed shut, leaving Riki outside, crying, knocking with both fists on the hard wood.

~DYR~

When Iason came to his senses, his gaze was blurry, and he was just hearing a distant sobbing sound coming from afar. He tried to move, but he couldn't; his hands were tied to the headboard of Raoul's bed, and said Raoul was standing in front of him, a menacing look in his emerald eyes. His legs were also fastened by their ankles, giving Iason as little ease of movement as possible.

'So, you've woken up, good.'

'What's the meaning of this, Raoul?'

'You tried to kill my pet.'

'Your pet?!'

'Yes, mine. Jupiter gave Riki to me.'

'Is it him? The one that cries outside this room?'

'Yes, that is him.'

'He's not your pet, Raoul. He'll always be mine, no matter what you or Jupiter says. He cries for me even now, after I tried to take away his life, because he knows I would have gone down with him. He'll never be yours. Even if you kill me.'

'Who says anything about killing, Iason? I do not have the same bloody obsessions as you do. You know what? I am the one that wiped your mind.'

'You … traitor!' came the venomous spit.

'Oh, trust me, friend, I tossed and turned and ached a lot for this. Iason, so perfect, me, such a lousy partner… I used to think I did something horrible, but you showed me, Iason, how low you can go, even lower than me.'

Raoul laughed. Behind the door, Riki's sobs did not stop.

'Can you imagine? It was this pet, this mongrel from the slums, that made us, two Blondies, show our true colors. Jupiter must be grinding her teeth, by now.'

'Raoul, untie me! Give my Riki back!'

'Why? So you can kill him? I won't have it, Iason!'

'If Jupiter orders his execution, I will be the one to kill him, and I will kill myself, too!'

'I told you that you have some bloody obsessions.'

'Oh, yeah? Then why is the boy saying that Jupiter will terminate him?'

'Because it was the logical thing for him to believe.'

'You lied to him. You scared him, so he won't turn back to me.'

'Yes. Per Jupiter's orders. She doesn't want him dead. She specifically instructed me to take care of him.'

'She instructed you to pretend we were lovers, too?'

Raoul hesitated before he continued.

'Not exactly. But I wanted to know more about this whole 'love' thing you were so bothered about. Yes, I pretended. And you forced yourself on me.'

'How was I supposed to know?'

'I don't care, Iason. You did it. You acted like an inconsiderate bastard. Like a beast.'

'Look who's talking! You stole Riki from me!'

'I protected him! Without you, who would have cared for him? You no longer knew who he was.'

'Because you made it this way!'

'I thought I did what was best for you!'

Iason let his chin rest in defeat on his chest.

'Now I know everything, Raoul. Please return Riki to me. He's mine. I'll talk to Jupiter. If she doesn't want us together, we'll die together.'

'Stop it, Iason! We can still keep all this away from her ears!' Raoul almost begged.

'What do you say, Raoul?'

'Riki stays with me. You come and see him anytime you want. You can pretend we are lovers and come and live here.'

'You've gone completely mad, Raoul.'

'I want something in return, of course.'

'What?'

'Riki.'

'What?!'

'I want him in my bed. I don't care if I share him with you.'

'I do! I don't want to share him! Not with you, not with anybody else!'

'I see. Maybe the circle is not yet closed, and that is why you are so stubborn. You are willing to sacrifice yourself and your lover, instead of borrowing him from time to time and still have him in your arms!'

'You don't know what love is, Raoul! I CANNOT SHARE HIM! I'll die inside!'

'I'll stick to what I know. I have to close the circle.'

'What do you mean, Raoul?'

Iason watched his long time friend undressing slowly. His eyes grew wider when Raoul climbed onto the bed, between his legs. Raoul's voice sounded weirdly calm, in contrast with his dangerous moves.

'We both had Riki, you had us both. I need to have you, Iason.'

Raoul was in one swift move over Iason, yanking his legs, releasing the restraints enough for allowing him to raise Iason's legs over his shoulders. With one hand, he tore the fabric of Iason pants, revealing skin and more. Iason looked at him, his gaze unwavering:

'Do you seek revenge, Raoul? Would that be enough to let Riki go? If yes, I'll do it willingly.'

'No. I take what I deem mine. That's all. And if you agree to my terms, I add one more, now. Riki and YOU in my bed.'

Only hatred was changed between emerald greens and sapphire blues. Raoul laughed harshly, while breaching Iason's defenses, finding his way to bury his shaft inside the unwilling body. He whispered in Iason's ear:

'You want it rough? It will be my pleasure.'

He pushed, grinding his teeth, ignoring Iason's grunts of pain. He thought blindly that it was not as pleasurable as sinking inside Riki's compliant body, but more like someone was trying to make him come by squeezing him too hard, forcing the semen out of his balls. Iason didn't give in, much to Raoul's anger and strange satisfaction. Only harsh sounds escaped their lips while doing it. Raoul spent himself angrily inside Iason's body and withdrew in disgust. He dressed up and untied Iason's restraints. He opened the dresser.

'Choose anything that fits you.'

And Iason did, draping his body with the first garments that ended on his hands. Raoul took Iason's arm and dragged him out.

'I'll wait for your reply. You better not do something stupid.'

Outside the room, Riki woke up and rushed towards Iason, still crying.

'Are you ok, Iason?'

Iason pushed him gently aside and caressed his face. There was no sign of the mad man that entered the penthouse earlier that day.

'I'll find a way to have you back, love. Don't worry. Dead or alive, I'll come for you.'

Raoul pushed him angrily towards the door. Iason strutted towards the exit, pausing only for a brief second, before getting out.

'We were the best of friends, Raoul. Now, consider that we are the worst of foes.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AN. Wow, I received some really nice reviews. Now, let's see …

PhantomAngelSee69 – Loved the theatre reference there … There will be a change of things in this little next chapter, hope you'll like it : )

Sun – thanks a lot again; I just need to add that I love responding to my reviewers, because it is great to learn what readers like. And your enthusiasm is great to read about : )

Druidsorcerer – you really made me blush with your reviews … I am trying my best, and it feels so nice when someone offers their insight on what I have written. Yes, I am trying to make characters as human as possible, and maybe that it is so attractive about Ai No Kusabi universe is that not everything is dandy and carefree like in many other yaois. I hope you will continue to enjoy, and I love to hear what you have to say, like I love hearing from other readers. But, in particular, reviews as insightful as yours bring me great pleasure : )

Now, onto the next chappie!

Divide

Raoul sat on Riki's bed, rising his arm just to reach for the cuddled form there.

'You need to get dressed, we are going out tonight.'

'What?'

The Blondie sensed the morose tone in the mongrel's voice, but he chose to ignore it for the moment.

'As Iason already knows everything, there is no point in holding back. I'm going to show you off. You are my pet.'

Riki rose just to look Raoul into his eyes, trying to read something into them.

'Are we going someplace where Iason will be, too?'

'I see no reason to avoid him.'

The mongrel grabbed Raoul's arm, in plea:

'Raoul, just let me go back to him.'

'My answer is no.'

Raoul's voice was so cold, that the air in the room grew thick.

'Why do you need me?' Riki's voice sounded exasperated. 'It didn't work out with Iason, did it? And you don't really care for me!'

'So you keep saying. But I need you here, with me.'

Raoul caressed Riki's forehead with a gloved hand.

'You remind me of Iason. He kissed you … here.'

The Blondie Master touched for a brief second his pet's lips. Then he bent and brushed his lips over Riki's, like trying to make contact with something that was already gone. Riki had no intention to give up, so he spoke again:

'You should not have hurt him. Now he will never forgive you.'

'He hurt me, too. I responded in kind. It is a mystery for me how you can still feel for him, after what he tried to do to you', Raoul said accusingly.

'You miss him. You hurt him, destroyed everything between you and him, and now you miss him! Who is more fucked up between you and me?'

'Pet, behave! And get dressed. I will not come to tell you twice.'

~DYR~

Katze grabbed the edge of his office desk, trying not to stare at Iason too much. He expected a blow that never came.

'Katze.'

'Iason.'

'You did well.'

The ex-Furniture dared to exhale.

'I appreciate the fact that you are so courageous as to confront me. Luckily, your courage is doubled by intelligence, so I suppose I do not have to tell you that you should not make a habit of defying my direct orders. And, as you will not dare to ask me, Riki is alright.'

Iason looked very tired while sitting gracefully on one of Katze's chairs.

'What are you going to do now, Iason?'

'I have to think about it. I need Riki back.'

'Jupiter already showed her displeasure.'

'I am no longer afraid. He is mine in ways no one can destroy.'

'You love him so much', Katze noted in a dreamy tone.

'Yes', it was the only curt reply.

~DYR~

For sure, Iason wasn't expecting to see Raoul walking so casually in their private club, with Riki on a leash, following with the head bowed. The pet looked astonishing in a classy black costume complemented by a black silk shirt, the only sign showing his status being the collar fitting snugly against his neck, from which the silver leash was attached.

Iason felt a jolt of pleasure seeing his pet, but a stronger stab of jealousy directed at Raoul. And when the other Blondie sat at his table, indicating Riki to curl up at his feet, he felt a sharp pain in his temples taking over his sanity. He sat up briskly and asked loudly for the club owner to come. The man appeared in less than two seconds, his head bowed. Iason demanded, menacingly:

'Please remove Lord Am from my presence.'

The man froze, not daring to look up. What was this Blondie thinking? Raoul sat up, as well:

'There is no need to put someone else in an awkward position, Iason.'

He yanked Riki's leash, and the boy got up, his eyes glancing sideways, trying to reach for Iason. The mongrel did not dare looking, though.

'What are doing to him, Raoul? Is he not even allowed to look at me?'

'You can have him, Iason. You know well. But under my conditions.'

The club owner continued to stay there, cursing inwardly for being forced to be witness to such a moment between the two Blondies. He prayed to remain unnoticed, but there was no such luck for him.

'I will never set my foot here again. What kind of an establishment is this?' Iason asked, pulling relentlessly at his gloves.

'Lord Mink, please,' … the man did not know what to say in his defense.

He followed Iason's back, trying to apologize. He also tried to look back and say the same thing to Raoul, but the other Blondie sat back and started to pat his pet on the head, absently, while glancing back at Iason. Needless to say, the entire club was watching the show.

'Isn't that Iason's pet?'

'That mongrel! I thought he was sold or something.'

'How strange! Apparently, he was bought by Raoul.'

'Does Jupiter know about this?'

'What a scandal!'

'For a pet!'

'And one of inferior value!'

The gossip continued for a while, even after the door closed after Iason. Raoul chose to ignore them. Riki held his arms to his chest, trying not to howl at them, to act like an animal, to do something so shocking that would make them all gasp in horror.

~DYR~

In the parking lot, Iason sat behind the wheel of his car, clasping his hands over the leather bound. His anger was boiling inside so badly that he felt he could crush the steel frame just with his bare hands. The last days had been horrid; Iason could not help picturing Riki in Raoul's arms, and the images were pure torture. He had to get rid of Raoul, somehow. He had to frame him, to shake his reputation, something. He had to bring him down so hard, that Riki would be freed from Raoul. The little voice inside Iason's head telling him he had to think it over was ignored. Despite the fact that he tried to pretend that Raoul did not exist for him anymore, he felt hurt. He had lost a dear friend. "Why, Raoul, why? You never liked Riki. Do you still think that he should be taken away from me? Why take him for yourself?"

The car door opened suddenly and Raoul sat gracefully next to Iason. Riki was nowhere to be seen. Iason threw him a murderous look, but before he could talk, Raoul spoke:

'Take us to Jupiter's Tower. We were both asked to see her.'

Iason wanted to throw something at Raoul, calling him a liar, but the well known voice, inside his head demanded:

"I will see you and Raoul right away."

Inside Jupiter's inner room, Iason and Raoul positioned themselves apart from one another, showing well they did not want to be in the same room at the same time.

'My children.'

The well known form of the AI advanced towards them.

'I hear you two are causing ruckus in Apatia because of the pet called Riki.'

Iason lost all its sense of decorum and accused:

'Raoul does not want to return what belongs to me.'

Jupiter smiled at Iason, then at Raoul.

'What am I going to do with you two? I asked you here because I see that I have to clear the skies for you.'

'Oh, yes? Are you going to wipe our minds?' Iason seemed to care for nothing anymore.

Jupiter's answer took them both by surprise.

'No, not again. It seems that my methods do not work with you two.'

Raoul asked feebly:

'What do you mean?'

'It means that I have done it before. For you, Raoul, just once, Iason was at his second. He always has to be more stubborn.'

Iason and Raoul changed surprised glances.

'Ten years ago, when I brought Raoul here, you two became lovers, despite my advice to avoid emotional involvement.'

The Blondies gasped in disbelief.

'I tried to reason with you two, but you chose to defy me. You pretended to break up, but still engaged in your illicit affair behind my back. I had to tamper with your minds to make you stop. Afterwards, I wanted to keep you apart, so I sent Raoul away. It seemed to be a very big mistake, from my part. Iason, you became really depressed, even though you did not remember anything. Raoul, on the other hand, troubled me greatly. When I heard that you tried to kill yourself, and only the skill of your Furniture saved you, Raoul, I realized that I cannot make you part with one another. So I brought you back, and your past affection transformed into a wonderful friendship. I thought the matter closed, until Iason brought home that stray pet, and things went downhill, once more.'

Raoul interrupted Jupiter, with a strangled voice:

'Was I in love?'

'Yes, child. You two may think that I do not know anything about emotions, but this is not true. You are created with perfect balance in mind, but, somehow, Iason and Raoul, you did not respond well to my conditioning, and became emotionally involved. Because of my past experience with you two, I advised you, Raoul, to take the pet called Riki to your place, so Iason could still see him. I thought that, in time, it will come naturally to you, Iason, seeing him there, so you won't hurt from your loss. By no means, Raoul, have I instructed you to copulate with the mongrel, haven't I?'

Raoul kept his head bowed.

'Which brings me to another problem. Iason developed such a physical fixation with his pet, that he was no longer himself without him. I noticed how you two got more and more involved in this pet thing, and I no longer knew what to think. Instead of calming down Iason, after the mind wiping, Raoul, you became restless, your sensation of loss rising once more. I guess that is why you engaged in sexual congress with that mongrel. Now, I have you two here, not for a new mind wiping, but to ask you what would make you happy, so we can end up this once and for all. Iason?'

'I want my Riki back.'

'Raoul?'

'I … I just want Iason to be happy.'

Upon hearing this, Iason felt his jaw tightening, a tear threatening to form in the corner of his eye. Jupiter concluded, serenely:

'So you agree, Raoul, to return Riki to Iason.'

'Yes, Mother.'

After that, Jupiter disappeared, leaving the room in semi-darkness. With hunched shoulders, Raoul strode towards the door. While passing by, he whispered:

'Riki will be sent to your house tonight.'

Iason let the door close behind Raoul. He did not dare going after him. Raoul and him had been in love, but only Raoul was still remembering it in the forgotten corners of his mind. "The other thing that would make me happy would be to have your friendship once again, Raoul", he whispered to himself.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

AN. A lot of thanks to my dear reviewers!

PhantomAngelSee69 – he, he, I love to see how happy you are with the outcome! However, the story will continue, and it is still a long way from being over, although the boys are happy now!

Druidsorcerer – Your words of encouragement flatter me, as always. Don't you worry, dear, the story will have around 30 chapters in the end, so you will have to read quite plenty ; ) as long as you don't grow bored, that is.

Now, everybody, here is a new chappie!

Together Again

Iason's heart beat faster when he reached for the door. There he was, his lover, dressed in the same clothes as before, smiling at him widely, so happy to see him. The Blondie did not let Daryl get the door and he was there first, surprising Riki. The mongrel just rushed into his master's arms, tugging at expensive clothes, letting his tears dry on Iason's shirt.

'I missed you so much!'

He felt so much happiness that he wanted to stay like that forever. Iason had other plans and reached for Riki's chin to lift it up. It was the only way to reach for that coveted mouth, to claim it once again as his. Daryl didn't leave the comfortable shadow, happy to see the couple back together again. He drew a sigh of content and retreated to the kitchen, to cook. He was sure the couple would need to replenish their forces once they consumed their passion. And he was right to think so.

Iason took Riki to the floor with him. He let the mongrel straddle him, and hungrily, between kisses, undressed the beautiful torso and let deft hands uncover his upper body. Once the mongrel was partially naked, Iason allowed himself to touch the dark skin, rigid nipples, hard only from his burning eyes. He caught Riki's nape and dragged the boy towards him, to kiss him deeply. His tongue reached inside, searching for the familiar taste, resting a little just to revel in the re-found wet and warm comfort.

He used the thumb of his right hand to dry the tears from Riki's eyes. It was enough for the mongrel to reward his master with a rain of kisses on his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, reaching for the moist lips again. Iason moaned under Riki's random ministrations and flipped him on his back, so he could rest again between muscular lean thighs.

'Please, Riki, get off these pants right now!'

Iason's plea was urgent, by no means a command issued by a Master's lips, but a desperate request from a desperate lover. The boy obliged in matter of seconds and glued his naked body to Iason's partially clothed form. It was a rare feeling that he thoroughly enjoyed, feeling his skin brushed by the exquisite fabric of Iason's clothing. It gave him an anticipatory feeling of what was to come, the next skin on skin contact, the burning passion leaving a trail of slickness, wetness, between them, when their bodies banged against one another, like in a parody of a fight.

He didn't get to enjoy the moment much, as Iason didn't wish to stall. The Blondie let his turgid organ slide teasingly over the mongrel's erection, enough to make a point. Riki raised his hips in compliance. There would be more time later for refined love making. For the moment, all they needed was this.

Iason impaled himself in the willing body beneath him with growing desire and he let out a moan of satisfaction when he reached the wanted destination. Their love-making was intense and left them both panting on the floor. Riki watched tentatively Iason's profile, while exhaling deeply. The words uttered by his lover meant the world to him:

'It's good to have you back, Riki. I'll never let you go now.'

They fooled around until the wee hours of the morning. Only an apologetic Riki rushed to the kitchen around midnight, to make sure that Daryl went to his quarters instead of dozing off waiting for them. Iason played with Riki's dark bangs, trying to put some order into the pleasurable chaos.

'How was it?'

'Mmmm … like heaven, Iason.'

'I don't mean us.'

Riki turned to look into Iason's eyes. Something dark was lurking there, threatening to reach the surface.

'Don't spoil it, Iason, I just got back.'

He sighed and let a hand travel over his tired eyes. Iason didn't let the matter drop.

'How was he? Did you ever … compare us?'

Angrily, Riki got up from the bed.

'There's nothing to compare.'

'So you say. But he fucked you. The thought of him impaled inside you …'

'Iason! Please, shut up!'

Tension was thick. Iason rose from the bed in one swift movement and grabbed Riki from behind. Despite the velocity of the gesture, the embrace was gentle. He inhaled Riki's scent and whispered:

'I will never let you go. No one else will have you. If it wasn't Raoul, they would be dead by now.'

'We should talk about him.'

'You are the one that doesn't wish to talk.'

'I have very little to say. I was his pet for a little while, but you two, Iason, you have been lovers. When he told me, this evening, I didn't know what to think. So I believe that it is me who should worry about your past feelings towards him.'

'I don't remember anything from that time, Riki. I'm not in love with Raoul, I'm in love with you.'

'But he loves you. Even the stuff he did to me… was because of you.'

'Did you enjoy being with him?'

'What do you want me to say? He's a Blondie, he always takes what he wants.'

Iason looked somewhat hurt upon hearing those words. Riki continued, a little more than pissed:

'You saw us together. If I had dared fight him, it would have been hell for me.'

'But it wasn't unpleasant', the accusatory voice dragged on.

'No, Iason, it wasn't. I guess I learnt well how to please a Blondie.'

The daring comment was welcomed with a short and stingy slap across the face. Riki touched his inflamed cheek in disbelief. Instead of responding in kind, he remarked sadly:

'So here we go again. Should I go chain myself to the wall, and stay there, until your jealousy dies on its feet?'

'You cheated on me before.'

'Yes. But now it is different.'

Iason reached apologetically for Riki's cheek, and caressed it.

'There's no need for that. You are not a pet, not when there is just you and me. I just want you to know … that I will have a hard time trying to forget that he held you in his arms.'

'He is your best friend. He loved you, he still does. You have to talk to him.'

Iason sighed.

'In due time, Riki. I'll try.'

Tired of fighting, he embraced Riki again. Murmuring soft words in his beloved's ears, he kissed the hurt cheek again and again. He didn't want to lose again.

~DYR~

'So, Katze, what did you hear?'

'Geez, Riki, you have absolutely no sense of self preservation, have you? Where's Iason?'

'He will be back soon. So, tell me, quickly!'

'He does not go out much. He buries himself in work. He looks … not so well.'

'Could you deliver him a message from me?'

'Iason is going to kill me. Haven't you learned?'

'Yes, yes, whatever.'

'Tell him that he should talk to Iason. And that I miss his friendship.'

'And I'm supposed just to knock on his door and talk to him, just like that? He doesn't even recall me. I was just a Furniture when he was visiting Iason and I was around. Any other foolish requests, Riki?'

'Yes, one more. Give him this.'

Riki grabbed gently Katze's shoulders and placed a wet kiss on the dealer's lips. The Black Market leader was looking perfectly stunned. The kiss was … nice, besides being unexpected. It had been a lifetime since someone did that to him. And since his Furniture duties had only included sucking off pets … but he didn't want to think about that. He looked unfocused in Riki's beautiful eyes. The mongrel had no idea what his kiss had done to the hardened dealer.

'Are you ok, Katze?'

'Yes … I mean no. No way in hell I'd do that. Do you really think I have a death wish? They'll have my neck for it.'

'Raoul won't do that, especially since it comes from me.'

'Yeah, right.'

'What are you two arguing about?'

Iason's voice had the gift to startle Katze. Luckily, Riki saved the day by rushing to Iason's arms. The Blondie's attention was diverted by the lithe body plastering over his and he failed to notice the uneasiness in his Furniture's features.

~DYR~

Later, that night, in his lonely bed, Katze was tentatively touching his lips. He licked them, hoping to find something there, to no avail. And, under the night's soothing blanket, he allowed himself to fantasize about having the guts to walk over to Raoul's penthouse and casually deliver Riki's message accompanied by a kiss. "Yeah, right, dream on, Katze. He's a Blondie, and he didn't remember you since you were serving under Iason's wing." He caressed his lips once more before drifting to sleep.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AN. Druidsorcerer – thanks a lot for continuing to review my little story; it's by no means an obligation, but it's really warming to know there is someone so impressed with what to do that they leave a few lines. Katze – the seme – hm, let's see …

Picking up the pieces

'Maybe there are only two ways for you to make up.'

'Oh …'

'Yeah, fight or fuck.'

'Riki!'

'What, it's not like I'll mind!'

'You better.'

Iason's lips drew a pout.

'I know you're mine. But you and Raoul had something, and I truly think it is hard for you to lose such a friendship.'

'He took you from me.'

'He gave me back to you. He could have chosen differently.'

'I would have killed him otherwise.'

'I don't think he feared you.'

'Why do you care so much?'

'Raoul is my …'

A hand in Riki's hair made the boy yelp.

'Your what?'

'My friend, too. Iason, stop being a shithead!'

'Do you fuck all your friends, Riki?'

'Nope, just the sexy ones.'

A murderous look warned Riki that he was trespassing, again. So he bent to lick closed lips.

'You're not my friend. And you're not sexy.'

'Oh, no? So you don't like me?'

'Nope.'

The incredulous look in Iason's eyes spoke volumes, making Riki laugh.

'Silly!' He chided. 'I don't like you, I adore you, and you're not sexy, you're absolutely gorgeous. And you're my precious lover!'

With that, Riki straddled Iason's midsection and placed his lover's open palm on his chest. Looking him straight in the eyes, his own gleaming, he whispered:

'My heart is beating for you.'

'Oh, Riki!'

'Be friends with Raoul, again. For me, please!'

'You little …'

Iason's protests were covered with a kiss.

~DYR~

'Hey, I know you!'

It was not exactly a pet auction the place where Katze expected to stumble upon Raoul. The Blondie looked perfectly yummy, in his expensive black clothes, adorned with a white cape, despite the blue circles under his eyes, and the imprint of his latest sufferings all over his face. The dealer could not unglue his eyes from the arched lips, swallowing hard. "Kiss me", they seemed to say, and he needed to shake his head several times, when Raoul demanded an answer.

'You called me that day. Who are you?'

'Hm … I used to be in Iason's service.'

'Were you part of his harem? How could I forget such a pretty face? When was that?'

Katze felt himself growing hot under the collar. The compliment caught him unprepared.

'No, I was his Furniture, six years ago.'

'Oh!' A tinge of regret marred Raoul's tone.

"Yeap, no illusions for you, Katze. What did you expect?" He cleared his throat, but his eyes were drawn again to those red lips.

'I have a message from Riki.'

Raoul moved closer to Katze, waiting for the secret to be shared. His closeness made the dealer broke into a sweat. Now those lips were inches from him. He tried to pack things up neatly.

'He says you should talk to Iason. And he misses your friendship.'

'Oh. Is that all?'

The question was asked casually, but for Katze, it sounded like an imperative to spill it all out. "What the hell", he said to himself.

'He also told me to give you this', and he suddenly grabbed Raoul's shoulders, and kissed him on the lips for a brief second.

He didn't wait for Raoul's reaction and rushed through the door with eyes closed and a hand to his mouth, afraid of losing the sensation. "I kissed a Blondie!" He felt strangely happy, and he went out onto the streets, like walking on air. He did not throw a glance back, or he would have noticed emerald eyes, tinged with amusement and curiosity, assessing his back, especially one part about which Katze didn't know attracted a serious amount of looks from Elites and pets alike.

~DYR~

The hand moved elegantly across the chess board. Iason didn't care much for the game, though. He was trying to dig into Raoul's beautiful features with his unwavering gaze.

'So, do you really think we can just leave it all behind?'

The question seemed to be asked out of the blue, but Raoul was expecting it. Iason knew that, as well, noticing the slight stiffness in Raoul's shoulders.

'No, actually I don't, but, since Riki insisted …'

'He what?!'

Iason did not sport much of common sense or logic when it came to his beloved pet. He stood up briskly, and threw the chess board off the table with a single blow. The pieces shattered on the floor, but Raoul continued to stare at his own hands, like something really interesting was taking place there. Iason could not stand someone else having more composure than himself. So he grabbed Raoul by the collar and began shaking him.

'Sneaking behind my back? Again, Raoul? And I thought you came here with good intentions!'

Raoul grabbed firmly Iason's wrist and twisted it in a rapid movement that made the other Blondie yelp in pain and surprise. That was enough to ignite what had been left unsaid between the two Blondies. They landed on the floor, rolling one over each other, each trying to reach the other's neck. The ruckus did not pass unnoticed.

'And now you two are behaving like twelve year olds!'

Riki was standing there, his hands on his hips, chiding the two Elites. Iason threw him a murderous look.

'After I'm done with him, you're next!'

'Nobody's next, Iason. You should calm down. Raoul is your friend.'

Turning towards Raoul, Riki asked nonchalantly:

'Did Katze deliver the message?'

From the floor, still on his back, Raoul nodded.

'All of it?'

Another nod was the answer. Iason sensed something was amiss on his part, so he asked impatiently, still straddling Raoul:

'What is this all about?'

Carding through his hair, Riki answered:

'I sent Raoul a message to come here to see you, through Katze. And don't say a word about killing him, because I like the guy, and I will make sure to be sullen for days and you won't get fucked in the meantime.'

The menace seemed to reach home, as Iason let go of Raoul's garments, allowing him to get up.

'Oh, and I also sent him a kiss, which our daring Katze delivered, despite his initial refusal.'

Iason was staring at Riki, like he should have been sent to the asylum. Raoul blushed slightly, remembering the kiss from Katze. The ex-Furniture. What a shame! Iason said bluntly:

'We will see each other again, Raoul. Now I have to talk something to Riki.'

Raoul nodded and moved towards the door. Before leaving, he added:

'Too bad he is a castrate. Such beautiful face and body gone to waste.'

Ignoring Iason's glare, Riki exclaimed:

'My opinion, exactly!'

Iason grabbed Riki's hair and pulled in anger.

'Ouch! What's wrong with you? I bet Katze didn't feel a thing!'

'Oh, and how do you know that? Did you ask him?'

'No, but he used to be your Furniture, right? He doesn't have a dick!'

The Blondie didn't let go of his lover's hair, but pulled him closer and kissed him hard on the lips. Absently, he caressed Riki's lips.

'Do you know how Katze got his scar?'

'No, but from the look in your eyes, I bet you had something to do with it.'

Riki's look was accusatory.

'C'mon now, Iason, it was just a peck! I just wanted to determine Katze to do something wild once in a while, and Raoul to be drawn out of his state of mind! Nothing else, really!'

Iason let go of Riki's hair and stood on the armchair with his pet on his lap.

'Let me tell you a little about Katze, Riki. He used to be my Furniture six years ago. One day …'

'Oh, let me guess, let me guess, you caught him digging something dirty in your files!' Riki's laughter made Iason smile.

'Guess again.'

'But he's so nifty with computers! What else did he do? Fingerbanged your pets?'

'No, but there was a little secret that he tried to conceal.'

Riki adjusted his position, waiting to hear a good story.

'I was never interested in seeing Katze's naked body, as I know how the procedure goes. There's nothing interesting about Furniture.'

'But Katze is interesting, isn't he?' Riki's eyes gleamed with excitement.

'Yes, more than you imagine. I walked over him, while he was bathing. Totally accidentally, as I was not supposed to be home at that hour. And Katze was not supposed to use the master bathroom at his pleasure. It was too late for him to cover himself. I punished him.'

'What? Do you mean Katze is ….?'

'Yes, Katze is whole, like you and me. I wanted to have him terminated for his audacity. But I wanted to know how he managed to succeed in doing such a thing. He told me everything, how he broke into the mainframe, acquired himself a Furniture ID, constructed a solid file and ended up in my service. He told me that he wanted so much to get out of the slums, that it was worth taking the risk. When asked, he vowed that he didn't touch any pet, in fact, anyone, and that I was the only one knowing his secret. I slashed his face so he would remember. But I was impressed with his skills of infiltrating in the system, so I decided to give him something to do, according to his skills.'

'Wow, Iason, that's really something! That is why Katze does not look effeminate, like most Furniture! Look who was all cock and balls!'

'I wanted him to be efficient, so I told him that I would let him keep his manhood, in exchange of a vow of virginity.'

'Oh, Iason, that was cold!'

'So …' Iason grabbed Riki's hair again, '… I bet you gave poor Katze some wet dreams …'

Riki laughed wholeheartedly, like he had said a good joke.

'How do you know wasn't Raoul that gave him those wet dreams? It seems he really did kiss our Blondie friend.'

Iason stopped, pondering for a second. Riki grinned.

'Are you thinking at what I'm thinking?'

Iason's lips curved in a knowingly smile.

'Perhaps.'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

AN. And my personal thanks go to:

Druidsorcerer – ups, then I'll just keep my mouth shut, if otherwise I don't get to enjoy your lovely reviews : )

PhantomAngelSee69 – oh, the married life, but now let's see the cuties in action!

Sun – he, he, we will see how things will go between pretty Katze and Raoul ; ) I am not saying anything!

DemonicFantasy – well, you make me blush with that genius comment … don't worry, the story has plenty more to go.

And now, my lovelies, here is the new chappie!

Seduction

Katze was wondering nervously why he was summoned again by the Head of Tanagura Syndicate, when all business was in order. He played scenarios in his head, as Iason's tone had seemed to be somewhat annoyed. Through the years, when he had been working under Iason as Furniture, he had learnt to read even the slightest changes in his master's demeanour, and things that could have escaped easily to anyone, including those closest to Iason, didn't pass by him.

"What on Amoi could have happened?" Unless, and there was a tiny little thought there, bugging Katze, he had learnt somehow about the kiss Riki had given him to pass over to Raoul. And that would mean hell for Katze, as he knew how possessive Iason could be, when it came to his beloved pet. Cold sweat was dampening Katze's forehead, and he began nervously biting his lips. "Let's hope it is something related to the Black Market. Anything but that."

Upon entering Iason's penthouse, Katze, struggled to gain composure once more. He ran out of time for that, as the well known voice stopped him in his tracks.

'So, how did you enjoy it?'

'Enjoy what?'

The dealer tried to sound casual, but he knew he was in a world of trouble.

'Don't play the fool, Katze, it's not like you.'

Katze exhaled, while Iason approached menacingly. The Blondie raised one hand and brushed the dampened strands of Katze's forehead.

'You are scared.'

'Yes', the redhead admitted bluntly, not daring even to breath.

Iason circled him and passed behind Katze, making the man feeling even less comfortable, his hair standing on end. The Blondie placed his elegant hands, this time not clad in silk gloves, on Katze's shoulders and began to massage the tension off.

'Relax, I don't intend to hurt you. I have a mission for you.'

But Katze was not entirely sure that Iason spoke the truth. He could still feel some sort of an underlying anger there, so he didn't move.

'Well, I see that you have begun playing without me', Riki pouted making his entrance.

Katze was looking at him, begging without words. The mongrel understood the message.

'Iason, please leave Katze alone. I guess he will understand more without you choking him.'

Only then did Iason seem to notice that his long fingers were curled on the redhead's fragile neck and he let go. Katze remained standing, until Iason waved his head, inviting him to sit down.

Riki turned towards Iason and whispered something in his ear. The Blondie frowned for a second, then he smiled.

'Katze, take off your clothes.'

The order took the dealer by surprise, confusion and fear easy to read in amber eyes.

'Why?' Came the whispered question.

'Do as I say.'

Riki's eyes were gleaming with excitement. Something was wrong, Katze could tell.

'Please let me', came Riki's plea, and Iason nodded.

The mongrel got up from the sofa and came next to the redhead. Riki unbuttoned Katze's shirt, and began gently touching the slowly revealed bare skin.

'Don't be scared', he murmured into Katze's ear, but, somehow, the dealer didn't feel any assurance, especially since he was under scrutiny of cold blue eyes.

Riki made Katze get up and discard the coat and the shirt from the lithe body.

'You should eat more sensibly', Iason chided, and Katze found it disconcerting to hear such a statement coming from his ex-master lips.

Boldly, Riki reached for Katze's belt, but the redhead tried to stop him, placing his hands over the mongrel's.

'What is going on?' He asked hoarsely.

'You'll see. Now let Riki undress you. He already knows your little secret.'

Katze's cheeks grew hot, and he threw a furtive look towards Riki who was standing close to him, watching him with curiosity. A surge of anger coursed through Katze's body, and his first impulse was to push Riki off, but then, just a look towards Iason made him stand still.

'Don't make me crack my whip', Iason threatened in a lazy voice.

'Iason!' Riki seemed upset. 'Don't scare him like that! He didn't do anything wrong.'

Iason fell silent under his lover's words, much to Katze's surprise, who didn't know that Riki sometimes managed to have the upper hand, even when sensible matters were involved. He let the youth continue his job. When Riki inserted his fingers inside his boxers' band, he winced and tried to control the boiling in his blood. Riki's touch was intimate and gentle and it left goose bumps everywhere. Katze bit his lower lip hard, trying to fight the need to moan, to give in to the touch. This was something that he missed: the touch of another. And now it happened under such weird circumstances. Riki lowered Katze's boxers, revealing the glorious sight of a standing up erection.

'Nice', Riki commented, hungrily eyeing Katze's naked body.

Katze's blood grew cold when he noticed Iason rising from the sofa and coming to him. The Blondie caressed his face, while Riki went behind his back and embraced him. His chin was lifted and Iason's lips covered his, making him moan in despair. The invading tongue made Katze stand on his toes; it was better than in his dreams, no, a lot better. He did not dare to respond to the kiss, afraid of consequences, but he let Iason's mouth ravage his, at his will.

In the meantime, Riki was kissing his neck and shoulders, pecking then licking, making his arousal painful. Iason's marble hand went down on his erection cupping it, gripping gently. All this took Katze by surprise, as Iason's earlier behavior contrasted heavily with the gentle touch. Riki continued his caresses, going up and down Katze's flanks, then pinching slightly the little nipples, while Iason began pumping his shaft, making him cry out from the exquisite pleasure the two males were eliciting from him. Katze had rarely engaged even in self-pleasuring himself, as he had not want to dwell on things that were not his to think about.

So, now, the explosion of sensations he was experiencing washed through him like a tsunami, leaving him too soon panting and exhausted into Iason's kiss and Riki's embrace. Iason was the first to let go of the kiss. He brought the cum smeared fingers to Katze's lips and painted them with the creamy fluid. Guessing what was required of him, he opened his mouth and let the invading fingers clean themselves on the wet tongue. The dealer tasted himself from Iason's fingers, wanting more to imprint the taste of Iason's skin on his taste buds, searching for it under the overwhelming fragrance of his own release.

"He would kill me for my thoughts", Katze pondered, but continued until the fingers withdrew from his mouth, leaving a trail of regrets behind. Riki kept him in his arms and slowly moved himself and Katze to an armchair, keeping the dealer's wasted body between his legs. Katze felt Riki's strong thighs encircling his, and it gave him an assuring sensation that he was safe.

Another thing he felt, at the lower part of his spine, was Riki's hard shaft, and he felt elated, knowing that the seductive mongrel was so hot for him, making a note to himself that maybe Riki used his body to hide his proud erection from his master. Riki was snuggling him close, and Katze allowed himself to breathe. Iason was watching the two mongrels together, and he crossed his legs with a sudden movement, that didn't escape the clever dealer, now sure that the one known as Ice Man was trying hard to cover up his own horniness.

'Now, Katze, as you seem to be in perfect working order, I will tell you what I need you to do.'

'Yes, Iason.'

It was hard to keep a business like demeanor, while sitting there butt naked, with a warm body pressed to his, gentle hands cupping his midsection, and a chin digging into his shoulder. But he tried.

'I need you to seduce Raoul.'

So much for the composed demeanor. Katze's jaw fell slack.

'What?'

'Don't make me repeat myself, Katze. As you well know, Raoul and I share some history. The recent events shook our friendship a great deal. He needs a diversion to get his mind off myself and Riki, as there is no way to tell where his obsessions may take him.'

'But he returned Riki, right? And he just wants to be friends with you!'

'Not good enough for me. I want to know Raoul has other romantic interests, otherwise, I don't want him here.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'I don't care about what you think, Katze. I need you to carry out this plan. In order to let Raoul into my life and my house again, he has to be with someone else. Do you think you can handle the task?'

'What do I know about seduction, Iason? I'm practically … a virgin!'

Riki smirked behind.

'That should not be too hard to correct.'

'Riki!' It was Iason's turn to show his displeasure, and the mongrel pet kept his mouth shut.

Iason sighed a little annoyed.

'You have all that is needed. You are clever, you are beautiful and basically, you just need to follow your instincts. Raoul should be no more but a trifle challenge for you.'

Katze had to raise his hand to his mouth to put his jaw into place, so he would be able to talk again. Had Iason just said he was beautiful? He cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed.

'And, after …. he is seduced, what then?'

'Just keep Raoul happy, and you can do your business, as usual.'

The dealer fell silent. He didn't know what to say. Iason continued with his instructions.

'As always, you understand me and I appreciate it, Katze. Make sure that you 'happen' to be in the same places as him. I will give you insight on his daily routine and the places he visits. Go talk to him and make yourself pleasant. He will respond well.'

'How do you know? What if he doesn't like me, and considers me to be a pestering prick? It's not the norm for a mongrel to go talk to a Blondie, whenever he wants!'

'Raoul already likes you, Katze.'

One surprise after the other. Katze pinched surreptitiously his hand to make sure he was not in a dream.

'It will be easy. This is what I want from you.'

'But … he thinks I am castrated, and I guess he doesn't want to deal with damaged goods. He can have any pet he wants. Why don't you send him some exotic slave doll? I think that would help Raoul better.'

'I mentioned that Raoul won't be a challenge for you, but I want you to be a challenge for him. Do not reveal your secret before the right time. You will report to me daily, regarding your progress. I will decide when you will give in to Raoul's advances.'

Iason rose, a sign that the meeting was over.

'I expect only the best from you, Katze. I am sure you won't fail me.'

'But Jupiter…'

'Raoul will handle everything, provided that he likes you enough. And I will be here. As always.'

"You're crazy!", Katze felt like shouting. But he kept silent. His mind was reeling with too much info. Iason left the room, shooting a clear glance towards Riki. Katze remained alone with the mongrel. Riki embraced him once more and whispered in his ear:

'You are allowed to love, Katze.'

The dealer felt the need to take it out on someone.

'- Oh, yeah? And what if I don't fall in love with Raoul? What if I already love someone?'

'- Is that the case?' Riki's interest seemed genuine.

'- No, but, for the sake of the argument…'

Riki laughed.

'- You already like Raoul. Or, otherwise, you wouldn't have kissed him. It is true that Iason didn't offer you an alternative, but, let's be serious, Katze, this is one pleasant mission, isn't it?'

That was something that Katze didn't feel like denying, but he kept silent. Riki pushed further, just for the pleasure of seeing the other mongrel blush:

'Raoul is a hottie, Katze. He is second in comand, after Iason, and he likes your looks. So, take it as a chance to strike it big.'

'Oh, so if I don't care to fall in love with Raoul, at least, I get to climb the social ladder?'

'Don't be a prick, Katze. I don't think Iason will let you mess around with someone else. Raoul is not such a bad deal, after all. Aren't you fed up with keeping your dick in your pants all the time? At least you'll get fucked and, after what I saw, you will enjoy it.'

Riki's words hit the target. Katze blushed profusely and he fumbled to get up from Riki's embrace. He dressed quietly and Riki helped him with the last button of his shirt. Katze left without another word.

~DYR~

'So, what do you think?'

'He'll do it. He likes Raoul. He might even get to like him more than he likes you.'

'What do you mean?'

'C'mon, Iason, you're so dense sometimes. Katze has the hots for you, even if he doesn't admit it. Mostly because he thinks you will kick his ass, I suppose.'

Iason didn't answer. He took his lover in his arms and kissed him. With half closed eyes, he asked:

'Weren't you at least one bit jealous when I kissed Katze?'

The tone was pleading.

'No.'

Iason seemed disappointed.

'I trust you, Iason. I know I'm the one you truly love. The other things … are just games. You should loosen up yourself a little bit more. But I guess it is hard for you to understand that the feelings we carry for each other are more important than what we do in bed.'

'Don't say such a thing!'

'Ok, I take that back. They are equally important. Just keep in mind that I love you, no matter how hot the men around us are.'

'Do you think Katze is hot?'

'Of course he is, and you should be grateful that the scene earlier made me so horny that I wanted to jump you on the spot. Not Katze, you, Iason.'

The Blondie did not know what to say, so he just leaned into Riki's hot embrace. The night was young, and they had it all to themselves.

TBC


End file.
